Mating Season
by Zodiac Sefirosu
Summary: Now multi-chapter! Zack grew tired of hearing Cloud obsessing over Sephiroth, so he decides to send him on a mission to get them closer to each other and he stumbles upon Sephiroth during the worst time possible for a pretty cadet like himself! Yaoi! CXS
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first ever yaoi and sex fic here, so feel free to tell me anything I can do better! I decided just to try it to see if I was any good at it. None of these characters are mine.

* * *

><p>"I swear, I am going to kill Zack." The blonde cadet grumbled to himself as he clutched the reports he had tightly in his hands, almost crumbling them up in the process. Cloud sighed as he thought of how Zack had begun growing tired about him obsessing over his idol, Sephiroth, and decided to send him on a mission to hopefully get him closer to the godly being. Unfortunately for the timid cadet, Zack had made sure this mission would be mandatory, putting the blonde under the threat that if he did not complete it, he would spread pictures of him sleeping in the barracks while secretly holding a chocobo plushie close to him in his arms. The mission itself was delivering a few reports to the general that Zack had neglected to get to him on time, due to him never seeing him around the tower for the past few days.<p>

He sighed to himself again as he glanced down at the reports to make sure they hadn't been damaged. He snorted. _"As if they could get any worse."_He thought to himself as he looked at the hurriedly-done handwriting that Zack had no doubt filled out at the last minute. He simply shrugged at his friend's carelessness before continuing on his way.

* * *

><p>The tiny cadet trembled as he looked up at the door that appeared to be like the countless others in the tower, except for one key difference; what laid beyond the other side. Zack had already checked for Sephiroth in his office and since Shinra had not issued him any missions lately as far as he knew, the only other place left to check was his personal quarters, which is where Cloud currently found himself. He gulped audibly and glanced from side to side down the hallway before taking out a keycard Zack gave him to open the door and slid it through the card reader. The light on the side of the mechanism turned from red to green and the door slid to the side with a metallic hiss. Cloud gulped again and his shivering became even worse before he managed to work up the courage to enter the dwelling.<p>

The first room upon entering was a small living room. His eyes roamed around at the walls painted black and fuzzy crimson carpeting before settling on the sparse furniture in the room: a black leather couch, a wooden table with a glass surface set in front of the couch, and a medium-sized TV. The blonde's curiosity got the best of him and he began to cautiously look at what little furniture there was, eager to see any trace of how his idol lived when he was away from public eyes. A soft, low groan from another room brought his attention away from nosing about the room. _"Only one person has a voice like that."_He thought to himself, face flushing a bit as he realized how easily he could distinguish his idol's voice. Partly because of curiosity, the rest due to the lightly pained tone in the groan, he headed off to the source of the noise.

He ended up in another small room, this time a kitchen. Whereas the living room was decorated with dark colors, this room was completely white and spotless except for the steel and chrome cooking utensils and appliances in it. The source of the sound that drew the teenager to the room was currently standing with his back to him in front of the sink, filling up a glass with water. Cloud warily approached Sephiroth, who appeared to be shivering lightly and was only wearing his signature pair of leather pants. As he got closer to him, he saw a slight sheen of sweat coating his back, drawing his eyes to the powerful muscles on his back as the silver-haired man threw his head back while gulping down the water. After he drank the contents, he slammed it down on the counter while cursing loudly, running a hand through his hair with his free hand.

Cloud flinched at the force Sephiroth managed to slam the glass on the counter without it actually breaking, unconsciously tightening his grip on the reports, making a crunching sound in the process.

The battle-hardened general immediately picked up on the noise and whirled around to face him. "Well, well," He began with a smirk on his face in his normal baritone voice, a light undertone of something unusual placed under his everyday tone. "Looks like a little cadet arrived just in time to help me."

"H-help, Sir?" Cloud inquired with his eyes downcast a bit respectively, figuring that Sephiroth would not notice him staring at his perfectly-toned chest muscles that had the same sheen as his back due to the sweat. His gaze eventually headed further downwards and he instantly widened his eyes and gulped audibly when he noticed the sizable bulge right under the general's waistband.

The silver-haired man just smirked at this and pounced on him, roughly slamming him against the wall behind him and holding him there by his shoulders. "Like what you see, Cadet?" A soft growl rumbled from his chest as he rocked his hips against the smaller male's.

"Y-yes." Cloud answered shakily in return. He could not believe his good luck! His idol, who he had been concealing rather intimate feelings for, even from Zack, was now doing things he only dreamed about! From the new position he was in, merely inches away from the mighty general, he could see a wild look glinting within his cat-like eyes, so he could probably assume what would happen next. The blonde just needed to know one thing before they began. "S-sir," He began with a stutter due to the slight fear he still held, "Why are you doing this?"

"This is a yearly thing that happens to my body." He explained hurriedly, eager to get to the good part. "Hojo explained it as being similar to animals' mating seasons. However, when I asked him why it was happening to me, he refused to answer. I swear it has something to do with that weird liquid they put in me during my monthly exams, though. Normally I just stay here for the week it lasts, but seeing as how such a..." He trailed off as he thought of the right words, his normally quick mind working slower than glue at the moment. He licked his lips as he said his choice of words. "_succulent morsel _like yourself decided to drop by, I decided not to suffer the rest of the week." He looked up and down his victim, from the unruly spiked hair to the Shinra-supplied boots, and noticed a small stack of papers in his hand. He ripped them from him and glanced over them quickly. "Ah, I suppose I should thank Zack for once after this." He mumbled as he carelessly tossed the papers behind him and instead attached his mouth to the shorter male's neck.

Cloud moaned softly as his idol sucked hard on various places on his neck, switching places as he deemed each section well-marked, occasionally leaving a light bite mark rather than a light red hickey. As he moved closer to mark along the sides of his neck, the blonde's cheeks flushed a beet red as he could feel a hard mass pressing against his stomach. "Uh, S-sir... w-what's that hard thing poking my stomach?" He managed to squeak out in embarrassment. Despite him knowing what sex was, education about how it actually happened was quite hard to find in the rural town of Nibelheim, thus he managed to get this far in his life without knowing anything about how it happened.

Sephiroth let out a booming laugh at this, whole frame shaking with his laughter. After he managed to regain his composure, he grinned like a wolf down at the cadet. "And it seems as though my delicious treat is also a virgin. I cannot believe that my luck is actually on my side for once. I was tiring of the foreplay anyway." He grabbed Cloud roughly by the shoulder, fingernails lightly digging in. "Come, and I'll show you exactly what it is." He purred out cryptically, practically dragging the frozen teen to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Cloud glanced around in awe at the bedroom. Unlike the other rooms, this one was quite large, but cozy nonetheless. The carpeting in this room was black and looked even softer than the one in the living room. The walls and silken sheets on the bed were black as night, though the pillows mounded against the headboard had deep red pillow cases around them. Next to the bed was a small nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock on the top. There was a dark oak dresser, which had Sephiroth's leather trenchcoat neatly folded on top of it, placed beside the walk-in closet, closed at the moment, which covered one wall. Another wall had a large mahogany bookshelf with reading material of nearly all conceivable subjects nestled in it. He noticed another door which he presumed led to the bathroom, but he could not think about it for too long as he was thrown onto the bed.<p>

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sephiroth snapped at him as he simply laid still on the luxurious comforter. "Take off your clothes."

Cloud snapped his head up at the order and sat up to comply eagerly. He tried to make removing his army outfit as much of a show to his idol as possible, but he ended up performing the clumsiest strip show ever as he removed his boots and socks first, then worked his way from the neck down. He nervously unbuttoned his shirt, his shaking fingers not helping in the endeavor, and glanced around to see where he should put it after he had taken it off, nervous of screwing up now.

"Just throw it wherever." Sephiroth growled impatiently, clearly becoming more aroused despite Cloud's inexperience, as his eyes roamed hungrily across the slightly pale, not-yet well formed muscles on the younger man's chest and abdomen.

He obeyed, dropping the now-wrinkled shirt off the side of the bed. Next, he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, kicking them off to rest by his shirt. He then took off his underwear and sat there, waiting for Sephiroth's next order while shivering slightly due to his body heat being lost.

The silver-haired man sat on the edge of the bed and eagerly peeled off his skin-tight pants. After taking off his underwear as well, momentarily ignoring Cloud's gasp of awe at his entire body being revealed, he dropped both of the articles of clothing on the floor, away from the cadet's. He then reached into the nightstand and took out a tube of lubricant. He growled softly in pleasure as he slathered the contents of the tube on his erect member, increasing in volume as he rubbed it in to make sure he was fully covered. As he was doing that, he drank in the sight of his soon-to-be mate. Overall, the boy seemed thin and scrawny, but he held the potential to improve his physique. His eyes went down to his crotch, covered in fuzzy blonde pubic hair and about half-erect. _"Hmph. I'll fix that soon enough."_ He thought to himself with a mental smirk, figuring it was just being affected due to nervousness. As his gaze went up to the blonde's face, his mental smirk moved to his face when he noticed his eyes were glued to his groin. _"Apparently he does like what he sees."_He thought smugly to himself.

After he was done preparing himself, he tossed the tube away carelessly before he pounced on the smaller man, who let out a squeak of surprise as he was pressed against the mattress. He licked his lips subconsciously in anticipation as he rubbed his erection against the cadet's entrance, preparing him as much as he had patience to.

Cloud widened his eyes as he realized what exactly the older man was going to do. _"T-there's no way this is going to work!"_ He thought with panic in his mind. _"He's going to split me in half! He's just too damn big for this to wor-" _His mental tirade was cut off and he screamed as pain flooded his body when Sephiroth sheathed himself completely within the smaller male in one thrust.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, moaned loudly in bliss. "Mmm, Gaia you're a tight one!" He exclaimed huskily as the blonde's inner muscles clamped down on his invading organ. After the initial burst of pleasure, he noticed his partner was in pain from the entry and began to attempt to rectify it by aiming for a particular spot with his hard thrusts into the body underneath him.

The younger male gasped loudly and dug his nails into the upper back of the man above him as he felt a sharp jolt of pleasure, overwhelming the pain. "T-that felt good..." He mumbled, slightly stunned, as he nuzzled into Sephiroth's neck.

He grinned at the blonde's response to the pleasure he received by him hitting his prostate and immediately hammered into the spot repeatedly, eager to see just what he would do when he was under the influence of more pleasure. At the same time, he lowered his own body, making it so that his stomach would rub against the smaller man's now-hard erection with every thrust.

Cloud moaned loudly, the sound of which being muffled by the skin of Sephiroth's neck, as he was assaulted by pleasure on two sides. He carefully reached his hands up to grip at the silver strands of hair above him, smiling at the silky feel of them, as well as wrapping his legs around the other man's thin waist. As the tingles of pleasure racing through his body began to overwhelm him, he buried his face into the older man's shoulder to muffle his moans even a little bit and smelled the scent of lilac. Sniffing a bit, he decided it was the hair that draped over his body like a silver curtain that carried the scent and enjoyed stroking it as much as he was enjoying the owner of it.

Sephiroth smirked at the childlike fascination his partner seemed to have with his hair. There have been many who he would not have minded chopping to pieces when they tried to touch his precious hair, however, he decided that the gentle ministrations that his little blonde was giving it wouldn't damage it, so he allowed it to continue, just as he continued thrusting into the sensitive bundle of nerves in him.

"S-sir..." He muttered softly between moans and gasps as he could feel heat beginning to coil up in his lower belly, "I feel kinda funny..."

The silver-haired man glanced up at his face to look for any sign of sickness before realizing he meant he was close to release. He wrapped one strong hand around the cadet's member and began pumping it roughly in time with his also rough thrusts.

Soon the pleasure was too much for the younger man and he cried out loudly as he released his seed and black spots appeared in his vision, covering both of their stomachs and chests with the sticky substance.

Sephiroth moaned again as the muscles around his member tightened around it. Knowing he was close to his own release, he sped up his pace. After a particularly brutal thrust, he bit deep into Cloud's shoulder with a low growl as he released his seed within the blond, coating his insides and making his stomach bulge out slightly due to the amount. He gave himself a moment to regain his composure before pulling out of the smaller body, taking out a bit of sperm and blood on his member as well. Upon seeing the blood, he reached into the nightstand to get a cure materia and used it on Cloud, watching the bright light stop the bleeding. He tossed the orb back in the drawer before snuggling up to the blond. "Sorry about that." He muttered drowsily, tucking his head under his chin. "Guess I don't know my own strength sometimes."

Cloud stroked the silver-haired man's head, content with running his fingers through the silky strands. "It's okay. That more than made up for the pain."

The older man let out a soft purr. "I must admit, you did quite well for your first time. In fact," He looked up to lock eyes with him, "I would not mind teaching you more to prepare you for next year, uh..." He trailed off as he remembered he never asked his name.

"Cloud Strife, Sir." He answered with a smile. "And I definitely wouldn't mind learning about it as long as you're the one teaching me."

"Then it's settled. And for Gaia's sake, we just had sex, I think we can afford a bit of familiarity by simply calling me Sephiroth here." He said as he tucked his face back against his warm neck.

"Okay, Sephiroth." He said, receiving a soft grunt in return as the other man drifted to sleep. He sighed happily as he snuggled closer to his idol. "I could get used to this." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I got good news and bad news for all of you. Good news is that because you all seemed to love the first chapter so much and I've gotten inspiration for a few more chapters, I've decided to make this fic into a multi-chapter one! Bad news (Or good news depending on how you see it) is that I haven't thought of an ending for it yet, so it'll probably just be Cloud and Seph going through their lives now until I think of an ending. I'll try to write a new, different sex scene for every chapter and I'll be considering any requests for the scenes as well! So, send me an idea you would like for their sex, whether it be kinky, sweet, or involving a fetish, send 'em in and I'll think about them! :3

* * *

><p><em>His mind zipped from scene to scene, giving him only a few seconds to remember each event. The other kids mocking him, saying he'll never be able to join SOLDIER... Promising that he'll return a hero, just like Sephiroth... Staring at Sephiroth during his introduction speech to all of the new recruits, unable to tear his eyes away from his god-like body... Feeling the man's luscious, hot lips on his neck... Moaning in sheer ecstasy as the silver-haired angel took his virginity, hearing an odd beeping noise as they shared the intense pleasure.<em>

* * *

><p>Beep... Beep... Beep... The man laying beside him growled and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock on the nightstand, stopping the annoying sound emanating from it and piercing his dream.<p>

"When did I even set that stupid thing?" Sephiroth snarled, glancing over at it to see that it had awoken both of them at his usual wake-up time of five A.M. He shook his head, clearly annoyed that it had woken him up, and stretched his whole body.

Cloud just watched him drowsily, not used to waking up at this time of the morning. All of a sudden, his mind clicked, remembering an important bit of information. "I-I gotta get back to the barracks!" He exclaimed, sitting up and attempting to move. However, he stopped trying to move after a sharp jolt of pain ran up his spine, originating from his rear.

The silver-haired man looked over at him. "You clearly won't be doing any such thing. The cure materia I used on you simply helps heal wounds, not the soreness said wounds may cause. Even non-virgins are sore after a night with me, so I imagine you will be in quite a bit of pain for a while." He smiled and reached over before he petted the soft, blonde spikes of hair. "Just relax for now. I'll deal with your commander."

The blonde gave him a short nod before sinking down into the mattress, finding the thought of extra sleep extremely enticing.

Sephiroth picked up his pants and dug around in a pocket to get his cell phone out. "What's your commander's name, Cloud?" He asked him as he dialed the number for the Shinra information center.

"Boris." He answered simply, voice seething with anger at the mention of his commander.

"Yes, connect me with cadet commander Boris, please." He answered the operator politely, despite still being in a bad mood at being unexpectedly woken up. "Good morning, Commander. This is General Sephiroth. I am calling about a particular cadet Cloud Strife. You see, he appears to have had quite a... _rough night_, so I am allowing him permission to take the day off." He glanced over at his mate playfully. "And I am ordering that he be placed under my command until further notice and moved into my quarters." He snapped his phone shut before the man on the other line could respond and smirked at Cloud.

The younger man just stared at him with his mouth hanging open. Cloud very nearly fainted then and there. First his idol took him as his own, now he is allowing him to stay within the same area as him!

"I hope you have no objections about this arrangement." Sephiroth said, standing up and looking down at him.

"O-of course not, Sir!" He clamped his hands over his mouth hurriedly. "I-I mean Sephiroth." He squeaked out meekly.

He chuckled and ruffled his hair before easily picking him up, hearing another squeak come out from him. "Good. Now, we both could use a shower after last night." He said before heading off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth gently set Cloud on the closed lid of the toilet before kneeling down and looking through the cabinet under the sink. "I am not used to sharing my hygienic supplies, but I do have plenty in case I must." He said while looking through the various bottles of scented shampoo and conditioner he had.<p>

Cloud nodded distractedly as he looked around the bathroom. Unlike the other rooms, this one was decorated mainly with cream-like colors that were pleasing to the eyes. It had the furniture of all basic bathrooms; a toilet, sink, and mirror that was placed above it. A light tan bathmat placed in front of the large shower insured no water would spill out onto the tile floor. He glanced over to another door when he noticed it and saw a bathtub that seemed more like a hot tub with its edges flush with the floor. He made a mental note to himself to try it one of these days, seeing as he'll have plenty of free time in the near future.

The silver-haired man picked up a bottle of shampoo that seemed out of place before opening it and sniffing it. "Dumbapple?" He mumbled, looking at the bottle strangely. "Has Genesis been sneaking around my bathroom again?"

"Uh... Sephiroth, who's Genesis?" The blonde asked shyly as the other man tossed the dumbapple-scented bottle in the trash can before continuing to look for the right scent.

"He's a poetry-obsessed, arrogant asshole." He explained bluntly. "But," He admitted with a sigh, "He's a good friend." He picked up another bottle and sniffed the contents. "Ah, I think the scent of vanilla will suit you perfectly." He took the matching conditioner for it and placed them on a ledge in the wall of the shower. He then picked Cloud back up and carefully set him back on his feet in the shower, wrapping an arm around him for support. He turned the handles precisely, making a slightly hot stream of water pour down on them.

Cloud sighed happily as the warm water helped to relax his tense muscles, helping with the soreness filling his body. He snuggled closer to the older man, nuzzling into his chest as the unusual wake-up time still had an effect on his body's need for sleep. He suddenly felt a cool liquid on his scalp, then powerful hands massaging into his head as the delicate scent of vanilla wafted around them.

"Mmm." The larger man hummed as he sniffed the blonde's hair. "I was right about the vanilla. It suits your physical appearance." He led him under the spray of water, running his fingers through his hair to make sure all of the shampoo was out before putting him through the same treatment with the conditioner. He hummed again in approval as he looked up and down his body while running his hands through the hair that was much softer than it was before. He reluctantly tore himself away from admiring his new partner to wash his own hair. He unscrewed the cap on the bottle of shampoo and dumped the whole container onto his hair, filling the air with the sweet scent of roses.

Cloud snapped out of his sleepy trance when Sephiroth had begun sniffing his hair. He shivered lightly when the man's eyes raked across his skin, holding that same gleam in them that they did yesterday. He then pouted lightly when Sephiroth turned his back to him to wash his hair. A playful grin came across his face as he thought of what to do with the partially-formed erection he noticed on the older man before he turned away from him.

"Cloud, what are you doing?" The silver-haired man inquired as he looked down to see his tiny hands trying to wrap around his member, almost making it completely around, but not quite.

"Um... I'm trying to get you ready for work?" He said in a more questioning tone as though he was asking him permission to do this, realizing too late how stupid he must look and sound trying to do this.

Sephiroth let out a low, soft chuckle at this, the deep sound sending a shiver down the other man's spine. "Go ahead." He said, leaning forward into the blonde's touch while rubbing the shampoo into his hair.

The cadet blushed lightly and froze, trying to think of what to due from here as his courage had evaporated. Eventually, he moved his hands up to lightly massage the tip, earning a soft moan from the older man. A gentle squeeze right below the head granted him a slightly louder moan as the other man ran shaky hands through his hair to get the shampoo out.

_"This kid's a great catch."_The silver-haired man thought to himself as he reached out a hand, which was trembling in pleasure, for the conditioner. He nearly dropped the bottle on his head as he was emptying it onto his hair due to the pleasure Cloud caused when he followed the thick vein running through his length, stopping at the end to tease the slit on the head. Unable to take the slow torment any longer, he pounced on Cloud, slamming him against the tiled wall. He then placed a hand on top of the smaller man's head and pushed it down, forcing him into a kneeling position.

Cloud widened his eyes as his face was level with the man's throbbing, now fully hard erection. He glanced up at his face to see him looking down at him with a hooded gaze while subconsciously licking his lips.

"This is what you get for teasing me." He mumbled roughly from the lust before thrusting his hips forward, pulling Cloud's head towards his groin at the same time. A loud moan tore its way from his throat as soon as he breached the soft lips to enter the moist cavern they were guarding, tangling his fingers in the soft blonde hair. He pulled Cloud's head further towards him, forcing him to take more and more of the length into his mouth until he heard a soft gagging noise coming from him, at which point he eased up a bit on him.

Cloud blinked away the tears that were forming due to nearly choking on the enormous member occupying his mouth. Once he got as used to it as he was able to, he slowly licked it, trying to make the action seem as seductive as possible. He wrinkled his nose lightly at the taste of it, not used to the musky, slightly bitter taste of it, but he was willing to take it due to the general moaning eagerly and pulling at his hair due to the pleasure it caused him and the fact that it tasted like him as well. He carefully and slowly moved his hands that had been steadying him up to Sephiroth's abdominal muscles, gently massaging them while pressing his hands against them to hold him upright. At the same time, he licked the sensitive slit in the head of the member, causing the silver-haired man to dig his nails into his scalp and howl in pleasure.

Sephiroth panted raggedly, head tipped back slightly in pleasure. _"Gaia, how is he so good at this?"_He wondered to himself, though not paying too much mind to it due to the tingles of pleasure racing through his body. Eventually, the pleasure overwhelmed him completely and he thrusted deep into Cloud's mouth before he released his seed into him with a loud snarl.

The smaller man swallowed compulsively to prevent choking on the thick liquid that flooded his mouth. He was glad that he had withstood the slightly bad taste to start with since he now had the intoxicating, pure essence of his idol flowing into him. The taste was so unique that Cloud could remember eating nothing like it ever in his life. It definitely had the taste of salt in it, but there was something else, like how Sephiroth would taste if there was a particular flavor to him. He eagerly gulped down the rest of the addicting substance that squirted into his mouth and licked the limp member to make sure he had gotten it all before releasing the organ.

The silver-haired man smiled down at the blonde and wrapped both arms around him to pick him up before he set him on his feet. "And have we learned our lesson today?" He asked as he nuzzled into his hair, deeply smelling the vanilla scent in it.

"Yeah," He mumbled, wrapping his arms around his neck while licking his own lips. "I've learned that I'm definitely going to tease you _a lot_ more in the future."

"Well, that's not exactly what I was going for, but as long as you can handle the consequences, I'm perfectly up for it." Sephiroth decided after a few moment's worth of thought. He placed a light kiss on the blonde head before combing through his own hair to get any conditioner out of it that had not washed away already. Once he was done with that, he squeezed as much water out of his hair as possible and turned the water off. He then picked Cloud up again and stepped out of the shower with him.

The smaller man snuggled into the muscled chest, nuzzling it happily. He pouted as he found himself pulled away from it to sit back on the toilet lid, but his disappointment was soon replaced with happiness again as Sephiroth wrapped a thick, fluffy towel around him and began gently drying him off.

The general draped the towel over the thin shoulders of the other man after he was done and began drying himself off. After removing the water droplets from his body and wrapping the towel around his waist, he reached into a drawer in the sink cabinet and removed a materia. He pointed it at his hair and activated it, causing bright flames to engulf the silver strands. He held his free hand up to Cloud who had sprung into action to try to stop him while looking at him as though he had just gone mad. "Relax. I'll be fine." He reassured him, showing him that his hair was perfectly dry and not a single strand was singed after the fire died out.

"H-how is this possible?" The blonde asked, flabbergasted, as he gently combed through the untouched hair.

"I'm not quite sure myself." He admitted, enjoying the tender attention paid to his hair. "All I know is that my hair has been fireproof for as long as I can remember." He reluctantly pulled away from the touch and headed back to his bathroom to fetch his clothing. He returned in a moment and began dressing himself. "As much as I hate to, I must leave for work. Just take it easy and make yourself at home." He ordered, standing straight up and examining himself in the mirror to make sure he was presentable. After he deemed himself good to go out in public, he headed out of his quarters, leaving Cloud to glance wide-eyed around the set of rooms.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Ifrit, what was I thinking?" Zack muttered worriedly to himself as he headed to Sephiroth's room. "I should have known better than to do this to the poor thing." It had been a whole day since he had last seen Cloud and when he checked his squad for him, he had been missing. That combined with the rumors of Sephiroth treating his guests with vicious, painful rejection at times had him worrying himself to death over the fate of his friend. He hurriedly took out his spare key card for Sephiroth's door from a pocket and slid it into the reader. He was definitely not expecting what he saw when the door opened.<p>

Cloud was laying down comfortably on the leather couch, clothed in fuzzy black pajamas that looked far too big for his frame, evidenced by the shirt periodically slipping down past his shoulders. On the table, he had a large bowl full of chocolate ice cream, watching a funny movie on the TV as he scooped a spoonful into his mouth.

The black-haired man stared at him wide-eyed for a few moments, surprised at him lounging comfortably in Sephiroth's quarters. After he got over the shock of seeing him like this, he rushed at him and hugged him tightly. "Man, am I glad you're alright!"

Cloud laughed at his friend and gently pushed him away. "Of course I'm alright, Zack. Why wouldn't I be?"

Zack scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, I kinda sent you here without really thinking about it. Sephiroth can get in a really pissy mood for no apparent reason sometimes and I thought he might've hurt you when you didn't show up in your squad."

The blonde blushed lightly and buried his face into his shirt. "Sephiroth sorta ordered me to be put under his command and tutoring instead."

"Wow, Spiky! What'd you do to have that grumpy Gus giving you this much attention?" The hyper man asked him eagerly, knowing full well that Sephiroth never takes any students for himself to teach.

"Um..." Cloud fidgeted with his hands, trying to figure out a nice way to word the truth. Finding no other way to say it than the blunt way, he sighed before saying, "I kinda had sex with him." He held his hands up at Zack's cry of surprise and the instant string of questions from him. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything." He began, starting with him entering Sephiroth's quarters, pausing every few moments to eat a scoop of ice cream.

* * *

><p>"Wow..." Zack muttered softly, glancing at the now empty bowl on the table. "Hard to believe it all."<p>

"I know." Cloud responded, dropping the spoon into the bowl. "It happened to me and I still feel like it's just all been a dream." He jerked his head up, along with Zack's, to the door, which had opened after he finished the sentence. Sephiroth had just walked in with a large duffel bag and dropped it by the door. Cloud happily rushed to him and threw his arms around him, to which he responded in kind, embracing him in his strong arms.

Sephiroth pulled the teen closer to him. "I took the liberty of bringing your stuff here from your barracks. I also see that you've squirreled yourself into my pajama drawer." He said as he looked at the baggy outfit he was wearing. He gave him a light peck on the lips, pressing his soft lips against his. "As well as my freezer." He said with a light chuckle as he tasted chocolate ice cream on his lips.

Zack grinned softly at the two of them before standing up and heading for the door. "You two have fun now." He said as he was closing the door.

"Oh, Zack." The silver-haired man called for him before he completely closed the door.

"Yes, Sephiroth?" The black-haired man asked as he opened it further a crack.

The normally cold man gave him a sincere, warm smile. "Thank you for introducing Cloud to me in a way."

Zack returned the smile, thrilled that he managed to get some form of emotion out of him. "It was my pleasure." He answered before he closed the door, giving the two budding lovebirds the privacy that they no doubt needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait guys, but the Welcome Back program on the PSN made me discover how addicting Little Big Planet and Infamous are and before that, I had to study for finals. Because of the games, the next chapter might be late in coming as well. Anyway, the idea for this chapter was suggested by UnknownAlien. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cloud opened his eyes drowsily to see the solid chest of Sephiroth right in front of his vision. He smiled as he saw that his lover was still asleep, looking far more peaceful than he was while he was awake and in public. He gently grabbed the arms firmly wrapped around himself and carefully moved them off so he could get out of bed without disturbing the other man. Once he was sure moving would not waken him, he swung his legs off the side of the large bed and slipped his feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers that were yellow and had a chocobo's face on the front of each one. He had always been too embarrassed to wear them around the barracks since his mother bought them for him before he left Nibelheim, but Sephiroth seemed to approve of them. He quietly padded over to the bathroom, glancing back at the silver-haired man every so often to make sure he was still asleep.<p>

The blonde slowly closed the door behind himself before he turned on the light. He frowned at his hair which was in even messier spikes than usual and looked around for a brush or comb to fix it. He sighed as he found a drawer full of both tools. "Of course." He said as he mentally berated himself for thinking for a few moments that the general might not have any. He picked a brush out of the rest and started gently brushing the knots out of his hair, wincing lightly whenever he reached a particularly bad one. As he did that, he straightened out his pajamas, which he had swapped with Sephiroth for his own set which was light blue and had little white clouds with smiley faces on them, another gift from his mother. He took out any hair that was stuck in the brush when he was done before placing it back in the drawer. He turned off the light before leaving the room, heading towards the kitchen.

Once there, he dug around in the cabinets and the refrigerator for ingredients and tools. Upon finding what he was searching for, he smiled and began making a surprise breakfast for him and his lover.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stretched out and was about to go through his normal morning routine out of habit before he smelled an unfamiliar scent. His nose twitched at the scent of food being cooked and he tilted his head before his brain fully awakened and connected it with the absence of his little blonde. He smiled and headed off to the kitchen, not even bothering to put a shirt on as he walked through his home with only his pajama pants on.<p>

The silver-haired man quietly walked into his kitchen and saw Cloud standing in front of the oven, focusing on the frying pan in front of him on the stove. He approached the smaller male and wrapped his arms around him from behind, the blonde leaning back into his chest in response. "I see you've decided to make breakfast for us." He said before he nipped lightly at his collarbone.

Cloud squirmed playfully at the nips placed on and around his neck. "Y-yeah. I already got yours done." He said as he pointed with his spatula to the plate he had set on the table that had several pancakes and strips of bacon piled on it.

Sephiroth followed where he was pointing and placed a kiss on his cheek before going to the plate. He frowned at the bacon and took the plate over to the stove before placing the strips back on the plate that Cloud originally placed it on immediately after taking it out of the pan. After he had taken the bacon off his plate, he happily plopped back down in front of the kitchen table and dug into the pancakes without even putting syrup on them.

The teenager tilted his head in confusion as to why he would do that. "Is it not crispy enough for you?"

"No." The silver-haired man responded politely after swallowing the food he had in his mouth. "Bacon is pretty much the unhealthiest thing on the planet for your body, so I refuse to eat it." He said with a look of light disgust on his face.

The blonde blinked at him in even more confusion and glanced down to the bacon he was cooking. "Then why did you even have a package of it?"

"Ah." He sighed and shook his head. "Zack and Genesis tend to barge in here during ungodly hours asking for snacks or other such unhealthy foods. I have since learned to keep a small stock of various things they like in case they decide to come knocking."

"Is the ice cream included in that?" The smaller man asked, hoping he did not have to inconvenience him accidentally with an unscheduled trip to the store.

The general chuckled and smiled warmly. "No, that's my own guilty pleasure. I make sure to keep their favorite popsicles in stock and put them in the front of the freezer to make sure they don't discover it and take it for themselves."

"How come you're alright with eating ice cream but not bacon?" The blonde asked as he fixed himself a plate and covered the pancakes in maple syrup and a blob of butter before he sat down across from the other man.

"Ice cream is made from milk which contains proteins and nutrients necessary to survive." Sephiroth explained, unconsciously stabbing his fork into a slice of pancake harder than necessary due to the argument beginning to form.

"Yeah, but it also has a ton of sweeteners and stuff in it that's bad for you too." Cloud explained as he waved his fork around to emphasize his point.

"Cloud?" The older man asked to get his attention as he stared down at his food.

"Yes Sephiroth?" The blonde asked innocently.

"Shut up." He mumbled grumpily.

The cadet let out a soft squeak at what he took to be the menacing tone, but otherwise obeyed.

Sephiroth jerked his head up when he heard his front door open and turned his head back to look towards the living room. He groaned and buried his face into the tablecloth when he heard a sing-song voice loudly say, "Good morning Sephiroth!"

The blonde watched with his jaw dropped as a redhead only wearing pajama pants with little books on them entered the kitchen and playfully hugged Sephiroth.

"I thought I smelled my favorite morning treat from in here!" The redhead crowed cheerfully, ignoring Sephiroth balling up his hands into fists. He looked up and noticed the plate of bacon on the stove, letting out another happy cry upon the discovery of it. "Oh Sephiroth, you shouldn't have!" He walked over to the stove and began happily munching on a strip of bacon. As he was eating, he noticed Cloud and went over to him. "And who's this cute little blonde?" He asked as he pinched one of his cheeks playfully. "Is he your newest plaything?" He let out a gasp of surprise and pain and moved the hand that was on Cloud's face to the fork now embedded in his shoulder.

"Genesis, get out _now_." Sephiroth snarled at him viciously, lowering the hand that had just thrown the fork.

"Fine, fine, Mister grumpy general." Genesis pouted as he pulled the fork from his shoulder and put it down on the table like it has happened to him before. As he was leaving, he grabbed the entire plate of bacon and took it back to his room with him, picking up a strip every now and then to munch on.

"Annoying bastard..." Sephiroth growled, staring off to a side.

After getting over the shock of what just happened, Cloud stood up and went behind him before carefully placing his hands on his shoulders and rubbing into them, slightly scared that he might be on the receiving end of a fork next. "Easy there Sephiroth." He crooned soothingly, trying to calm him down. He leaned his head down and kissed his cheek, nuzzling into the soft skin. "Let's go back to the bedroom and cheer you up." He suggested cheerfully.

The angered general's shoulder muscles relaxed under the touch and he leaned his head back slightly, enjoying the lips against his face. He was seriously considering accepting the teasing blonde's offer, but a look at the clock built into the oven quickly dispelled his hopes. He sighed softly in disappointment. "I'm afraid we don't have time for that." He stood up and was about to shuffle back to his bedroom to put on his normal clothes when a devious idea wormed its way into his mind.

Cloud gulped softly when he saw the devilish smirk spreading across Sephiroth's face. "Uh... something on your mind Sephiroth?"

"Change of plans." He answered, ignoring the other man's question. "Put on your cadet clothes. You're coming to work with me."

* * *

><p>Cloud glanced around in awe at the room around him from the leather couch at the side of the room he was sitting on. One wall of Sephiroth's office, the one that any visitors would immediately see since it was opposite the door, was made entirely of glass, offering a rare, expansive view to the world forty feet below them. Another wall was dominated by a large bookshelf, books stacked neatly within it with the occasional bauble or ornament placed between bookends to please the eye. The side Cloud was currently sitting against had the couch, a small table for any amenities Sephiroth might offer any guests, and a few potted plants to add decoration. Cloud sighed boredly and glanced over at Sephiroth, who had been looking over papers ever since they got here about an hour ago. The silver-haired man was currently sitting at his desk in the middle of the room, skimming over the once-sizable stack of papers in the 'in' box on his desk, signing his name in neat cursive when it was required, occasionally turning slightly to type on the computer on the corner of his desk. In front of the desk was a single chair, looking more like where a victim might sit when under the general's direct attention. He sighed again, the childish call for attention being ignored by his lover. He pouted at this and decided to take a short nap on the couch, laying down on the dark leather and turning his back to the other man in the room. Cloud would soon learn that despite the silver-haired man's loving attitude towards him, it still was not a good idea to turn his back to him.<p>

Sephiroth glanced over at his little blonde lover, finding him sleeping, or at least attempting to, on the couch at the side of the room. He smirked and hurriedly flipped through the rest of the paperwork he had to do. Finding nothing he deemed too important, he placed the stack back in the box before rising from his seat quietly. He sneaked towards the couch like a panther, predatory and silent, mako-green eyes glittering mischievously. He licked his lips at how his body's curves shown through the cadet's uniform he was wearing. As soon as he was in arms-length of the smaller male, he grabbed him by an ankle, yanking him off the couch and dragging him back towards the large desk in the center of the room.

The blonde yelped in pain as his head hit the floor. He blearily looked up at Sephiroth, brain working slowly due to just recently falling asleep. "Guh... Seph, watcha' doing?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I am simply taking you up on the offer you made this morning, Cloud." He explained nonchalantly as he hoisted him up by his shirt collar and laid him down on his desk.

Cloud widened his eyes as he remembered what he foolishly suggested to Sephiroth to cheer him up. "B-but Sephiroth..." He whined as he squirmed uncomfortably. "We're kinda in public right now."

The silver-haired man let out a soft chuckle at his sudden shyness. "There's no one else with us, is there? Besides, this is my office, and as such, I may do what I please within its confines. Now, I'd say you've been wearing this uniform for too long already. Let's fix that problem, shall we?" He eagerly began removing the younger man's clothes, nearly ripping them in his haste, with the blonde's squirming not helping the matter. As soon as he got his shirt off after removing his boots and socks, he covered one of his nipples with his mouth, biting down lightly on the piece of flesh as a warning to try to make him stop moving.

The teenager gasped lightly at the feeling and tipped his head back, but otherwise stopped moving due to the slight fear that Sephiroth might bite his nipple off. Hell, the man impaled his supposed friend with a fork just this morning, who knows what he might do now?

Sephiroth smiled at his obedience and ruffled his hair after releasing the small mound of flesh. "Good boy." After praising him, he decided to reward him by leaving feather-light kisses down his body, starting at his jawline.

Cloud whined and whimpered at the kisses, expecting and craving something rougher from the general.

The silver-haired man just smirked up at him cruelly. "Now you know what it feels like." He ghosted his long fingers down the blonde's chest, smirk widening as the muscles beneath shivered at the touch, until he reached his waistband. He eagerly took off his belt and unzipped the pants, letting them fall to the floor where Cloud kicked them off. He then rolled Cloud over onto his belly, pinning him against the hard wood of his desk with a hand against his spine, and rubbed his nearly fully hard erection against his entrance through the fabric of the blonde's underwear and his own leather pants.

The cadet let out a soft moan at this, wondering with a small amount of his mind how Sephiroth could be this turned on in such a short amount of time. He reached his hands down and hastily removed his remaining article of clothing before grinding up against the man behind him, craving for the contact.

The older man chuckled at his eagerness before pressing him back against the desk, tucking the blonde's arms between his body and the hard wood with his free hand. After pinning his arms down, he used that arm to slowly rid himself of his own clothing, performing a much more successful strip show than Cloud, seeing as he was whining needfully below him when he was halfway through with removing his trenchcoat. After throwing the coat away carelessly, he momentarily released his grip on Cloud to remove his boots, but soon found that he need not bother.

The blonde looked up at Sephiroth from where he had darted down to his boots, hugging them gently. "M-may I, Sephiroth?" He asked shyly, wanting his permission to be able to remove his remaining clothes.

"You may, you little sneak." He told him teasingly as he sat down in his chair, placing his feet in front of Cloud.

After receiving permission, Cloud began unzipping the heavy duty boots Sephiroth always wore. When he had removed them and placed them neatly to the side, he took off the cotton socks he had on underneath. He smirked, a sign Sephiroth was beginning to rub off on him, at the pale, exposed feet, a childish idea forming in his head. But before he could go through with it, he had to distract the older man, which he began doing so by lightly kissing the top of his feet. He glanced up as he was doing this, seeing that Sephiroth seemed content with his job, evident by his closed eyes and head tipped back slightly. Cloud smirked again and moved the hand he held his foot in to cradle the bottom of it, lightly pressing a couple fingertips into his sole and wiggling them. Almost immediately when he started tickling the foot, the leg attached to it lashed out at him, delivering a jerky kick to his shoulder.

At the same time, Sephiroth had opened his eyes and rolled them at his lover's stupidity. "Why on Gaia would you think tickling me would be a good idea?"

"I don't know." Cloud replied with a pout as he rubbed his shoulder. "I guess I wanted to see if you reacted like other people, and you kinda did."

The silver-haired man sighed and picked him up. "You cannot compare me to other people. I'm just too... different in their standards." He shook his head to clear his thoughts and a smirk spread across his lips. "What did I tell you about teasing me?"

"N-not to do it unless I want the consequences." Cloud muttered, starting to squirm again out of anticipation now.

Sephiroth nodded, smirk turning into a full-blown grin. "Right. Now for the consequence." He put him on his feet before bending him over the surface of the desk, positioning his arms so they were pinned again. He grabbed his hips roughly, positioning them before plunging into his body. He flung his head back and moaned at the feeling, eyes closing in bliss. _"How is he still this tight?"_He wondered to himself, feeling the muscles clench around his member almost as hard as they did the first time he took him.

Cloud moaned as well when his entrance was breached, feeling his flesh from his upper chest to his abdomen rub roughly against the hard wood of the desk, burying his face into it due to not being able to do much of anything else. He screamed in sheer ecstasy, throwing his head back at the same time, when Sephiroth performed a particularly brutal thrust, ramming straight into his prostate. "M-more..." He managed to mumble, Sephiroth pushing his head back down into the desk to muffle his voice a bit.

The silver-haired man eagerly complied with the request, thrusts increasing in both speed and ferocity as he dug his nails into the younger man's hips. He leaned his upper body against the blonde's, the action both allowing him to thrust deeper and letting him bite, kiss, and nibble the succulent skin. Lost in the sensations, he did not hear the man heading towards his office until the door opened. He straightened up and cracked an eye open lazily to see the guest. "Ah, good morning Lazard." He purred softly, not making any attempt to hide or stop what he was doing.

Meanwhile, Cloud only noticed there was another person now in the room when Sephiroth greeted him. He tilted his head up to see the person and instantly flushed a beet red. He squirmed under the gaze of the director of SOLDIER, wanting to be anywhere but there at the moment. _"I am so dead!"_ He thought in a panic. _"They're going to ship me back to Nibelheim for sure because of this!"_He tried to squirm out from under the other man, but he simply put a hand on his back and pressed him harder against the desk.

Lazard merely stared at the scene he beheld once he opened the door to Sephiroth's office, the reports in his hand he came to talk to the general about nearly slipping from his fingers. His eyes switched from Sephiroth, whoever he was having sex with on his desk, and back again. After a few moments, he managed to compose himself enough to shake his head and leave the room, politely closing the door behind himself.

A deep chuckle rose from Sephiroth's throat before he glanced down at the still-struggling blonde. "Relax. Lazard, like Angeal and Genesis, is quite used to my various sexcapades by now, though I imagine it is still a shock seeing it."

"How on Gaia are you getting away with this?" Cloud asked him with awe, surprised that what is essentially Sephiroth's boss is allowing him to do this.

The silver-haired man shrugged. "I'm not quite sure why he doesn't report me for it. Maybe he enjoys the view." He said with a smirk. He shrugged once again. "Now then, where were we?" He asked rhetorically after he shook his head to clear his thoughts, which was the only warning he gave the blonde before continuing his assault on his entrance that had let up when he was distracted by Lazard.

The teenager went back to moaning in raw pleasure, though trying the best he could under the circumstances to keep the volume down, just in case another person had business with Sephiroth. Despite the interruption, it did not take him too long to reach his peak and he climaxed with a happy cry, the sticky seed falling to a puddle on the floor.

The muscles spasming around his organ due to Cloud's release triggered Sephiroth's as well, the man thrusting deep into the body below him while letting out a long moan and painting the blonde's insides white with his seed. After taking a few moments to regain his composure, he exited the body and reached into a desk drawer to retrieve a rag and clean themselves up. "Having several rags nearby at all times is useful when you have Zack as a friend." He advised the blonde, receiving a small, incoherent mumble in response. He smiled at that before placing their clothes back on. After that, he glanced around to make sure everything appeared normal before returning back to work while having the blonde on his lap. A loud chuckle suddenly erupted from him when he decided to check his email. "Hey Cloud, I don't think we'll be able to do this anymore."

"Why's that Sephiroth?" He asked sleepily in return, mentally letting out a sigh of relief.

The silver-haired man turned the monitor enough so that Cloud could read the message titled 'Change in SOLDIER rules' from Lazard. It read, "I cannot believe that I must actually make this a rule, but due to a recent event I witnessed I must make it clear that SOLDIERs should not be engaging in sexual intercourse within their offices, barracks, break rooms, or any other public place within Shinra. Any SOLDIERs caught doing so will be punished severely. This email will also be sent to all Turks, so if you see any of them, namely Reno, engaging in sexual intercourse on public Shinra property, then please report it to a superior.

Sincerely, SOLDIER Director Lazard."

Cloud shared in Sephiroth's laughter at this. After a few moments, their laughter died down and the room grew silent except for the occasional tapping of the keyboard and the scratching of a pen against paper. His eyes drooped due to nothing trying to prevent him from sleeping and he buried his face in his idol's chest, breathing in his perfect scent and feeling the rough leather of his clothing, before his eyes closed completely.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all guys, sorry for the wait, it's just that Gods Eater Burst is so bloody addicting. Secondly, sorry for the short chapter this time around, there's just so much I can do with a pure sex scene right now before I can't think of anything else. Thirdly, I'll be attending QC Anime-Zing this weekend and AnimeIowa in July, so if you're also attending and wanna say 'hi' then I'll be wandering around dressed as our favorite silver-haired rapist-stalker-general. I'll even have my plushie of Mother's head with me. :D

* * *

><p>The blonde yawned and opened his eyes as he stretched to try to wake himself up quicker. It was then that Cloud noticed two things; one, he was almost unable to move his arms as he felt something fuzzy circling his wrists, digging into them whenever he tried moving them and two, he could not see anything even after he had opened his eyes. He started to panic, thrashing around as much as he could, finding that his legs were also tied down. He halted his attempt at freedom, though, when he felt a strong, bare hand press against his chest. At the same time, Cloud also realized that his pajamas had been stripped off his body sometime in his sleep and he felt the warmth of a blush cover his cheeks, thoughts of Zack teasing him by saying that many people in the tower would not mind screwing him senseless playing through his head.<p>

Sephiroth glanced down at his little blonde lover with amusement evident in his eyes. Though run-of-the-mill sex was enough to satisfy him, he had a rough, dominant side that craved absolute control over his partner and it had not been appeased in some time, so he figured he might as well see what exactly this little cadet was capable of taking. Luckily for himself, he had already bought the proper 'toys' necessary for what he wanted when he was in previous relationships. His eyes roved hungrily over the smaller body that was taking shaky, panicked breaths. He glanced at his hands and feet, which were bound to the bedposts by some fuzzy handcuffs so he would not harm his wrists and ankles with normal handcuffs or rope. Luckily, he found them in a shade of black rather than the normal neon pink. He smirked at the blindfold of the same color he had tied over his eyes, craving that fearful, panicked look he had on his face that he would not have if he knew it was him. His eyes traveled lower, eyeing the silver cock ring he placed over Cloud's limp member, ensuring he had control over every aspect of him, including his release.

The silver-haired man smirked and trailed his fingers down Cloud's body, just barely keeping in contact with the flesh beneath.

Cloud shuddered under the expert touch as the hand on his chest retreated most of the way, leaving the fingertips just touching his skin as the hand moved down his body. He jerked around again as the hand took a firm hold on his member and began teasing it, slowly moving up and down in an agonizingly slow pace. As his member grew, he noticed a cool ring digging into it, gasping as it grew tighter and tighter. The hand suddenly picked up its pace, pumping him faster and faster, slicking them both with his pre-cum that managed to squeeze its way through his member and out the slit at the end. The heat that had been coiling up in his lower belly grew unbearable and he cried out, though not receiving the response from his body that he had been hoping for. "W-wha?" He mumbled, confused at his lack of release.

Sephiroth managed to fight back a chuckle that would have probably blown his cover and instead wrapped his hand around the ring, squeezing it lightly to silently indicate to the younger man why he could not reach his climax. After explaining it without words to his blonde lover, he pulled away from him and went to his closet to dig out another toy.

The teen whined at the loss of contact, squirming around, craving for that wonderful hand to touch him again. He could not believe that marvelous, skilled hand managed to bring him to his release stage already, well he would be there if it weren't for that damn ring holding back his seed. He could feel the blood throbbing through his engorged member as though it were wishing for the touch of another person with every throb of his pulse. As his whole body ached with the need for another, he heard the crack of leather a second before a stinging pain spread across his exposed chest.

A huge smirk spread across the silver-haired man's face at the sharp gasp he managed to wrench from the younger man's lips using his favorite leather whip he dug out of his closet. He eyed the deep red mark the whip made on his otherwise creamy skin, licking his lips subconsciously at the mating mark he inflicted upon him. He twirled the tip of his whip in his fingers, pacing back and forth along the side of the bed as he thought of where he should mark him next. He decided upon the stomach, landing a stronger blow than before, causing a soft cry to come from the smaller male. He continued marking him with his whip, mentally berating himself for restraining him in such a way that he could not reach Cloud's back, until full-blown screams were coming from his mouth.

Sephiroth nearly drooled at the exquisite screams coming from his little lover, his sadist side loving every second of this. His pupils dilated as the cruel, pain-loving side that normally only came out during the fiercest of battles fully took over. He carelessly dropped the whip, heading back to the closet to see what else he could appease himself with.

Cloud panted, head tilted back and mouth gaped wide open. He had to admit, he did enjoy the pain from the whip mixing with the pleasure he still felt from his erect member, the mixture sending even more sparks of pleasure to his groin. He eventually began to whine from the lack of stimulation, hearing rustling and things moving off to a side as he began to grow frustrated.

The general smirked, picking up a toy that was guaranteed to have the little blonde screaming his head off within moments. Returning to the bed, he glanced down at his victim, who had begun to squirm again due to the lack of stimulation. _"I suppose I should rectify that."_He thought wickedly. He held the toy by the bottom and shoved it straight into Cloud's entrance, almost completely sheathing it in one push. He grinned at Cloud's satisfied sigh before he flipped a switch on the bottom of the dildo he had just shoved inside him.

The blonde nearly lost his mind just by being filled with the cold, unyielding object, not caring that it didn't feel naturally made. His body eagerly swallowed up the object, easily done due to Sephiroth's length being massive in comparison to the thing now inside himself. He heard a click of a switch and cried out as strong vibrations spread through his insides, originating from the object that was inside him. His whole body shook as electrical impulses shot straight into his member. He would have come countless times today had that blasted ring the stranger had put on him while he was sleeping not been there and this thing was only stimulating him even further. He threw his head back, digging his head into the pillows as his feet did the same with the blanket while the other man adjusted something, causing the vibrations to become even stronger. Just as he thought he was going to die from the overwhelming pleasure racing through his body, the stranger grabbed the object and began to thrust it in and out of him, causing stronger jolts of pleasure to erupt with every push in. He let out a pure, unrestrained scream of pleasure, voice cracking due to the volume, as the object hit his prostate dead-on. "P-please..." He begged, desperately wanting release.

Sephiroth glanced up at him when he heard the plea, watching his hands strain against the handcuffs, no doubt wanting to relieve himself. He finally decided to take pity on the blonde, though not before finishing his own fun of course. He ripped the toy from the blonde, smirking at his whimper of no longer being filled, and shut it off before tossing it to a side. He then comfortably laid down on top of him, pressing his own already naked body against the man below him. From this position, he just needed to flick his hips forwards to enter the blonde, which he did so eagerly, thrusting completely into him.

Cloud widened his eyes under the blindfold at the familiar object that replaced the last one. He only knew one person that felt like this... "S-Seph?" He asked, calling him by nickname that Sephiroth only approved of him using. He instantly relaxed when a deep, luscious chuckle met his ears as an answer, knowing that voice anywhere. He began meeting the powerful thrusts as much as he could by bucking his hips into them, whining again as the heat coiling in his lower body seemed to burn his insides.

After hammering into him for a while, Sephiroth finally noticed Cloud's desperation due to his whining increasing in volume and frequency and decided that now was just as good a time as any for the fun to reach its climax. He slipped the cock ring off Cloud's member, who instantly snapped his back into an arch as he finally reached the release he had been craving, spraying his seed all over both of their chests. At the same time, the blonde's muscles clamped down on Sephiroth's member, who released a loud moan as he shot his sperm deep within Cloud.

They both panted for a few moments, reveling in the afterglow of their passion. After Sephiroth caught his breath, he removed the blindfold from Cloud and gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

Cloud smiled at the action. "Mmm, Seph, that was great. But could you at least tell me when you do that? I thought I had been kidnapped."

The silver-haired man smiled back at him sleepily. "That would take all the fun out of it for me." He released him from the handcuffs and snuggled up to him. "Now get some rest." He looked up into his eyes as a wicked smirk spread across his face. "You will definitely need it if we're going to do that again in the future."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I was having trouble deciding on a sex scene for this chapter until ReplicaRiku'sgirl suggested this idea and I didn't really like writing it, but she deserves it! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Cloud blinked drowsily as a periodic, soft thudding sound reached his ears, the reason he had been woken up. He looked straight ahead and saw Sephiroth, completely naked, pacing back and forth nervously in front of the bed, wringing his hands as he walked. "Mmm, Seph, it's," He glanced at the clock, seeing the red lights forming the numbers blink at him mockingly as though proud of waking him up further. "three A.M. What are you doing up?"<p>

The silver-haired man turned his head to look at his lover, his acid green eyes glowing softly in the darkness due to the mako in his bloodstream. "T-today is my monthly checkup day." He stuttered slightly as he shivered, eventually bringing up shaky arms to hug himself. "I just despise these days. They always inject me with countless fluids and that slimy doctor Hojo insists on performing the exam himself."

The blonde blinked in disbelief at this. The mighty general of Shinra who had killed countless people and monsters over his lifetime all in the name of the all-powerful corporation was nearly having a complete breakdown over a checkup. He patted next to himself, gesturing for Sephiroth to sit beside him. "Come here Seph." He said as he turned on the bedside lamp so they could see. After Sephiroth had sat down as he was directed, Cloud pushed him gently on his shoulders to lay him down.

Sephiroth obediently sank his body into the fluffy pillows, glancing up at Cloud as he silently wondered what he was going to do. He did not have much time to wonder as his little blonde began to gently massage his body, working out the knots of stress this day had already given him starting at his shoulders. He let out a soft moan as the stress melted off of him due to Cloud's kneading hands.

The cadet smirked at the reaction he received, increasing the pressure he applied slightly at the same time. "You should really take some time off here Seph. You're really stressed out." He said as he worked on a particularly tough knot.

The general's eyes fluttered shut as the blonde moved down to work on his chest, lightly brushing against his nipples with every movement. "Mmm..." He hummed softly as he could have sworn Cloud teased one of his nipples on purpose. "It's just this day stresses me out even more than when they send me out to the frontline. You'd understand better if you see that bastard Hojo."

"Hmmm..." Cloud hummed softly as he thought to himself. "Tell you what, I'll come with you for your checkup, okay?"

Sephiroth immediately opened his eyes before he wrapped his strong arms around his lover and pulled him close, pressing him against his bare chest. "Thank you so much Cloud! You're bound to make me feel better if I can bring you with me."

The smaller male struggled against his grip as he found himself squished against the muscles of the other man. "S-Seph, you can't bring me with you if you suffocate me now." He managed to mumble at him.

The silver-haired man released the petite blonde before rubbing the back of his own head. "Sorry about that."

Cloud pecked him on the cheek. "It's okay. Now, let me finish getting you relaxed for your appointment." He smiled softly as his lover immediately obeyed, returning his arms to his sides and closing his eyes again. He started at his abdominal muscles this time, receiving a soft moan of pleasure as he began kneading into the flesh hardened and toned over time into the perfect teasing sight. He bit his lower lip at the sound, the luscious moan clearly having a positive reaction on his own body. He trailed a hand away from Sephiroth's chiseled muscles to his own groin, lightly and slowly beginning to stroke his semi-hard member to prevent attracting the larger male's attention, afterall, this was not meant to be for his own pleasure. Luckily, he had gone to bed without pajamas on as well, figuring they would just get in the way if Sephiroth decided to partake in a little 'midnight snack'. The blonde smirked as he realized how he could achieve both his own pleasure and Sephiroth's relaxation at the same time, however, he did not think the silver-haired man would be too accepting of it to start with. He moved the hand that was still massaging Sephiroth down to grip the base of the large member, earning another moan as a reward. He slowly stroked the organ, lifting it up as he did so to lick along the underside to keep him distracted from his true intentions. As he did that, he positioned himself between the general's spread legs, the other man mistaking this for him simply getting closer. He glanced up at him to make sure his lover was distracted before he took his chance by thrusting his hips forward to enter Sephiroth.

The silver-haired man hissed loudly in pain and dug his nails into Cloud's shoulders, drawing blood from the crescent marks he left in his flesh. "Cloud, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He roared angrily at him.

The blonde shuddered in fear due to his mate's temper spiking. "Uh... I'm just trying to get you to relax Seph." He said in what he hoped would be a casual tone.

"Relax? How is this meant to get me to relax?" The general hissed at him, royally pissed off that his little, supposedly-submissive lover would try something as audacious as this.

"I always felt relaxed after our time together." He explained in a slightly confused tone, wondering why he wasn't enjoying this. The tight muscles spasming irregularly around Cloud's organ drew his attention and made a sudden realization dawn in his mind. "Seph... are you a virgin?"

"In this particular area, yes." Sephiroth admitted reluctantly. "But..." He paused as he wrapped his powerful legs tightly around the blonde's waist, "That doesn't mean I don't know what to do." He purred, a predatory smirk on his face and a playful gleam in his eyes. In a single fluid motion, he pushed himself up, moving his hands from the bed to Cloud's shoulders once he gained enough momentum, flipping their positions so he was on top. "Now then," He began, leaning his face down towards Cloud's while still straddling him. "I would have thought you knew the rule we agreed upon about teasing me by now."

The blonde smirked as well due to him bringing it up. "I also thought we agreed that I enjoy the consequences for breaking that rule."

The silver-haired man chuckled deeply, the warm breath ghosting along Cloud's face. "Then I suppose I will have to increase the severity of the consequences after this." He clutched his lover's shoulders for support before rising his hips until the member within him almost left his warmth. He stayed in that position until the man beneath him started to whine and whimper. Deciding he had teased the blonde and denied himself pleasure enough, he slammed his hips down, taking in the whole length again and releasing a trapped moan from both of them.

"Gaia Seph, how are you so good at this?" Cloud mumbled softly in awe, tangling his hands in the long silver tresses above him.

The larger man chuckled again. "I already told you I know what to do. Besides, I've seen you squirming beneath me so much that the knowledge would have brushed off on me anyway." He ground his hips into the other man's, pleased at the moan that he let out.

The cadet ran his shaking hands down from Sephiroth's silken hair, surprised at how composed the general was seeing as how he himself normally would be a moaning, writhing mess at this point. He gently trailed his fingers down the silver-haired man's chest, ghosting over his pectoral then abdominal muscles as they went to their target. He wrapped his small fingers around Sephiroth's abandoned member tightly, gently beginning to rub circles into it with his fingertips. He smirked at the soft moan that was released from the composed man before propping himself up on his elbows, only elevating his upper body. He massaged the organ for a few more moments before moving his fingers down to the base and engulfing it with his mouth, suckling happily on the throbbing length.

Sephiroth let out a loud moan as soon as Cloud's mouth closed around his member. He moved his hands from the other man's shoulders to tangle in his unruly golden locks of hair instead, tugging him forward to tell him to continue. At the same time, he rocked his hips forward, shoving his organ deeper into the blonde's mouth and further spearing himself on the invading length simultaneously.

Cloud didn't last long against the euphoric tightness of the previously virgin passage and the pure taste of Sephiroth in his mouth and with a last needy thrust, he released his seed inside the silver-haired man, releasing a moan from deep in his chest as he achieved his climax. The vibrations caused by his moan triggered Sephiroth's climax as well and he eagerly gulped down the thick seed that flowed into his mouth, moaning softly again at its taste. He released the organ from his mouth and licked it gently, making sure he had gotten all of the older man's addicting sperm before laying back down and sinking into the mattress.

The silver-haired man rolled off his lover and cuddled up against his side, placing his head on his shoulder. "I have to admit, that did relax my muscles. But Cloud," He glanced up into his sky blue eyes with slight anger bubbling inside his own acid green orbs. "never try anything that stupid again."

The blonde smirked at the threat hidden in his words and tone before he stroked the silver strands resting on his shoulder. "I can care for myself perfectly well. Now, get some rest, you're going to need it for the rest of today."

Sephiroth shot a half-hearted glare at him due to not taking his threat seriously before shrugging to himself and drowsily closing his eyes, Cloud following suit soon after.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Cloud led Sephiroth through the halls of Shinra Tower while gently gripping one of his large hands with both of his. Despite the relaxation he gave him earlier this morning, Sephiroth was still jittery and paranoid by thinking anyone who came close secretly had a syringe hidden in their clothing. All of a sudden, Cloud heard Sephiroth's name being called and saw a blur heading right towards the man in question. Within seconds, the new person was on the floor, clutching his face.<p>

"Ugh, Gaia, Sephiroth." Zack grumbled, pressing against his teeth with his fingers to make sure none of them were loose due to the punch that was delivered to his face. "You've never punched me that hard before. What's wrong?"

"Zackary," Sephiroth began, still twitching a bit out of paranoia as he lowered his fist. "I have told you over a thousand times not to hug me and you never listen to me. Though I am impressed that you have decided to gauge my mood based on the strength I put into my punches."

The black-haired man grinned. "You're just so adorable that I can't resist hugging you." He joked while waving one of his hands. "Plus it's going to take more than one punch from Shinra's finest SOLDIER to make me go away." He told him before he finally noticed that Cloud was still holding the general's hand that had not punched him. "Hey Cloud! What's up with Mister Rapey here?"

Cloud laughed at the nickname and Sephiroth's shocked and incredulous look on his face before answering him after he regained his own composure. "Well, today is Seph's monthly checkup and he is freaking out about it."

"Ah. It's that time of the month again, huh?" Zack scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, he's always a bit off on this day and maybe even days after depending on how much mako and Jenova cells they inject him with."

"Huh? They don't give him the same injections from month to month?" Cloud asked with his head tilted.

The black-haired man nodded. "Yeah. They have to alter his medications since the more he fights, the more mako and Jenova cells get burned up in his bloodstream." He tapped his chin as he thought of past laboratory visits. "Sometimes it makes him so crazy that they have to keep him overnight to make sure he doesn't kill a poor newbie by accident."

The blonde glanced at his lover with concern plastered all over his face. "It affects him that badly?" He asked in awe. "It must be some pretty powerful stuff to make him act like that."

Zack nodded again. "Yeah, what they use is pretty potent stuff even for us. It must be even more powerful for Sephiroth. Luckily an overnight stay normally isn't necessary, but who knows what might happen when he passes through those doors? Call me if anything crazy happens and I'll help you guys as much as I can, okay?"

Cloud nodded in agreement. "Trust me, I wouldn't be able to not call you if they did something to Seph that made him go on a murderous rampage." He said, shuddering at the thought of his gentle lover not being in his right mind. He turned his attention back to his lover, who had spent most of the conversation warily glancing at the Shinra security cameras and any wandering passersby, and gently tugged on his hand. "Come on Seph, let's keep moving." He gave him a gentle smile as encouragement to keep going which seemed to motivate him enough to move. He pulled the taller man closer to his side and moved a hand up to tenderly run through his silky hair as they continued on their way to the dreaded laboratory.

* * *

><p>By the time the duo finally reached the labs, Sephiroth was visibly quaking and his eyes kept darting from side to side as though anticipating an attack that would happen at any moment despite Cloud's attempts to soothe him by stroking his hair and rubbing circles into his back. When they reached the double doors that led into the main lab area, Cloud turned to Sephiroth with a worried look on his face and to his shock, the silver-haired man had regained his composure to show his normal stoic expression and had stopped shaking. He gently grabbed him by his upper arm and squeezed slightly. "Seph, you alright?" The blonde asked with concern evident in his tone, worried about the sudden change in him.<p>

The general gave him a brief nod as he stared straight ahead at the doors. "I never let the bastards see how they affect me no matter how many scalpels or syringes they impale my flesh with. It'll just make them do it even more, especially Hojo."

The blonde squeezed him slightly tighter as he nodded. "Good idea. Let's go and get this over with." He pushed open the double doors while leading Sephiroth in and all of his senses were immediately assaulted as he swung the doors open. Bright fluorescent lights overhead and on tables made his eyes squint to protect them, the scent of far too much disinfectant used to cover up the scent of death and who knows what else burned his nostrils and he could practically taste the false sense of cleanliness in the air, his ears were attacked by the repetitive sound of various monitors creating beeps and buzzes, and he let out a soft yelp when he tried to tell where he was going before his eyes adjusted by waving his hands in front of himself and his finger brushed against the sharp edge of a scalpel in a jar on a nearby table.

Sephiroth grabbed his injured hand and examined it before simply wiping the blood away from the wound, deeming it as just being a scratch. "That is why you should keep your limbs close to yourself at all times here."

Cloud nodded and took his hand back before looking around the lab, now being able to actually see his surroundings properly. For being one of the most important areas in Shinra, it was pretty chaotic with sharp tools being left out in the open just waiting for someone to stab themselves accidentally, lab technicians running every which way, nearly running into each other constantly, and among all the chaos, tubes full of mako with various experimental specimens were kept in the same area as all this, just a thin layer of glass separating them from a smorgasbord of tasty human snacks. Despite the chaotic appearance of the room's contents, the walls and floor were painted a serene white, making Cloud think of an insane asylum.

Suddenly, one of the specimens that appeared to be a griffin of some sort seemed to awaken from the unconscious stupor it and the others were in and smashed against the glass, shattering it easily and causing mako to spill onto the floor. It shakily landed on all fours on the floor and looked around for prey, eyes landing right on Cloud and Sephiroth due to the lab technicians fleeing like cockroaches when seeing light the instant the monster escaped. The blonde clung tightly to Sephiroth's leather trechcoat, trying to bury himself into it to bring the beast's attention away from himself. "W-what are you waiting for Seph? Kill it!"

Sephiroth merely watched the monster slowly approach them with his hands folded behind his back and a smirk on his face. "No need. Besides, I didn't bring Masamune with me."

Cloud looked up at him with an incredulous look on his face and his jaw dropped. "What do you mean 'no need'? It's gonna eat us!"

The silver-haired man's smirk grew wider. "Well, now I know some of the things that they hide from the cadets."

The blonde was about to tell him to explain himself before he noticed the specimen had begun to move unsteadily, almost as though drugged. He let out a loud 'eep' as it suddenly collapsed right in front of his feet and tried to scrabble into Sephiroth's arms, the other man not allowing him to. After he had calmed down a bit, he noticed a dart sticking out of the monster's head. His gaze rose to see a scientist holding a tranquilizer gun with a cross look on his face. The scientist pushed his glasses farther up his nose and brushed a strand of greasy black hair that had escaped from his ponytail out of his face. Other than the angry look on his face, he looked as though this happened all the time.

"Alright," He bellowed across the lab in an angry tone. "Who the hell changed the mako concentration for specimen G105?"

"Hojo." Sephiroth greeted with a slight hint of amusement in his tone, his mood brightening after he noticed his most hated scientist was not having a good day himself.

Hojo snapped out of his anger upon seeing Sephiroth and clapped his hands together, carelessly dropping the gun in the process. "Ah Sephiroth! Just in time for your appointment as usual I see!" Another person clinging to him caught his eye and he grinned as the blonde shrunk closer against the silver-haired man once he noticed he was looking at him. "Oh? And who's this? Did you bring me a cute little specimen to experiment on?"

The silver-haired man let out a loud snarl and wrapped an arm protectively around his lover, pulling him closer and away from the greasy hands that reached out for him. "The boy is mine Hojo." He growled, the threat in his words evident.

"Fine, fine." The scientist said with a shrug, used to being threatened by all of his subjects as long as they were still able to speak. He looked around for a few moments before sweeping a table clean of the scalpels and syringes that were on it. "You know the drill by now. Have a seat while I go get your injections." He ordered before walking off towards a door.

"Wow. What a creep." Cloud commented as he warily let go of Sephiroth.

The general sighed as he took off his trenchcoat and neatly placed it on the table before sitting beside it. "You get used to him after awhile."

The blonde looked at the room around them, looking even more chaotic since the beast broke out, though the lab technicians were no longer in the room. "And the state of this room?"

"When you have a head scientist like Hojo, you can't expect neatness in where he works." Sephiroth explained. "He's always been a little..." He trailed off as he thought of the polite way to word his sentence. "eccentric."

"You mean insane, right?" Cloud corrected, to which he received a nod in return. He noticed Hojo had already returned while holding a tray and looking at a clipboard, mumbling something about how many battles Sephiroth had been in this month.

The scientist set the tray beside Sephiroth and picked up a syringe full of a bright green fluid. "Your mako shot." He injected it into Sephiroth's left arm, which caused his pupils to dilate until he shook his head to calm himself down. He set the empty syringe down and picked up another one that held a light blue liquid that seemed to move around on its own accord. "Your dose of Jenova cells." He injected it into his other arm which seemed to make him relax, his body slumping and eyes closing halfway.

The silver-haired man's eyes lazily glanced down to the tray and he noticed two other syringes that normally were not there. "Hold up Hojo." He slurred slightly due to the liquids that had been injected into himself. "What are those?" He asked as he pointed drunkenly to the full syringes, missing the mark without noticing and pointing to the table instead.

"This," The black-haired man said while picking up the one with a deep blue liquid in it and sticking it in his arm. "is just a mild sedative to make sure you don't do anything ridiculous." He explained while pressing the stopper down.

Almost as soon as all of the liquid had entered his bloodstream, Sephiroth began to feel the effects of the sedative. His eyelids drooped until they were barely open and his whole body swayed from side to side. He managed to croak out "Mild my ass." before he collapsed onto his side, completely out of it.

The mad scientist laughed softly, head bobbing up and down with his laughter. "And this," He said to himself as he picked up the one that held a light brown fluid. "is an experimental substance that is just begging to be tried out." He injected it into the unconscious man and set the empty syringe back on the tray, watching him with a childlike fascination. He continued focusing on him as the general's body shrank and it seemed as though a short layer of hair was pressing out from his skin. By the time it was done, his small body was completely covered by his pants. He picked Sephiroth up, revealing his new form as being a silver cat, and gave it to Cloud. "Here, have a cat!" He said before running off before the blonde could question him or protest.

The cadet blinked at the retreating scientist before glancing down at Sephiroth, who seemed to be resting rather comfortably while curled up in a ball. He reached into the pocket of the abandoned black leather pants and brought out his cell phone. He searched through the contacts list before he reached a familiar name and called it. "Hi Zack, this is Cloud. We have a bit of a problem here."

* * *

><p>A short while later, Zack and Cloud were sitting on Sephiroth's bed with said kitten general still resting contently on Cloud's lap.<p>

"That damn lunatic!" Zack exclaimed, feeling more hate than usual at the moment towards the insane scientist. "Though," He began, scratching behind Sephiroth's fuzzy ears, causing him to let out a soft purr. "I think I prefer him like this. Sure he can still gouge your eyes out, but he can't rip your heart out... at least I hope not."

The cadet lightly pushed against his shoulder. "Not funny Zack! I'm seriously worried about this! What if he never goes back to normal?"

The black-haired man ruffled the spiky hair of his friend. "Relax. Angeal told me they did something like this to him too except they turned him into a dog. He's obviously completely back to normal now, so unless Hojo changed the formula to be permanent, he should be perfectly fine after awhile. Besides, he wouldn't do anything to ruin Shinra's prized SOLDIER."

Cloud let out a soft sigh. "I hope you're right Zack."

Zack ruffled his hair again. "Come on, cheer up. I'll stay with you unless Seph here starts clawing my face off, okay?"

The cadet nodded and laid down while pulling the feline close to him. He buried his face into the soft fur and smiled as it felt just as silky as his lover's hair normally felt. "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind if he stayed like this for just a little while." He admitted, the softness of the cat he was resting his head on soothing him to sleep just like a stuffed chocobo did to a child.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait again, but I got a bit of writer's block while writing this. The conclusion will start next chapter and will be one or two chapters depending on which of the three choices I have for it I pick, so get ready for the end!

* * *

><p>"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY HAPPENED TO ME?"<p>

Cloud jerked awake at the furious roar and looked in the direction it came from, knowing even in his half-awake state that the angry voice could only belong to one person. He groggily slipped out of bed, avoiding Zack who was somehow still resting careless of his position on the bed despite the noise, and headed to the source of the sound, which seemed to be in the bathroom. The sight that greeted him after he pushed the door open would have made him double over laughing if only he had not been worried about the consequences from his lover, now mostly back to his normal form.

His silver-haired mate was staring intently into the bathroom mirror, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed in anger as he focused on the pair of fuzzy cat ears placed behind his bangs that matched his hair in color and twitched every so often. A fluffy cat tail of the same color sprouted from between his bare butt cheeks and waved seemingly of its own accord, occasionally wrapping around his leg a bit. As he struggled not to laugh at his lover's appearance, said man saw him looking at him from the reflection of the mirror and turned around to face him, ears flattening against his head due to his foul mood.

"Tell me what happened. Now." He hissed, menacingly baring sharper than usual teeth at him in the process.

"Relax, Seph. I'll tell you everything that happened." Cloud said as he stepped forward and reached a hand up to scratch behind his ear, receiving a happy purr as the head pressed against his hand. "That last liquid that Hojo gave you turned you into a cat somehow so I called Zack and we got you back here." He scratched the back of his own head. "Seems Zack likes your bed too."

Sephiroth's tail flicked in annoyance at the thought of someone other than the two of them sleeping in his bed. "I was wondering why the bed felt like it had more weight on it than usual." He ran a finger along his ear that Cloud wasn't playing with. "Seems like whatever that fool scientist gave me mostly wore off."

The blonde wrapped his arms around the older man's thick neck. "Aw. I kinda liked you as a kitty. You were really cuddly."

The general scowled at him playfully. "We can cuddle anytime, you weird little chocobo. Now we have another problem to worry about." He turned back to look at himself in the mirror, lightly tugging on one of his fluffy ears as though simply pulling on it could remove it. "There is no way I can go out looking like this. I'll be attacked by fans and made a laughing stock once they hear that the mighty general of Shinra now has cat ears and a tail."

Cloud waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, this is an easy fix Seph. You just gotta press your ears down and move your hair over them. You've certainly got enough for it to work. Here, let me do it." He stood up on his toes so he could reach his head and pressed his ears down forward, leaving only the silver, fur-covered part visible. He then pulled some hair out from under them and layered it over the ears, smoothing out the hair to make sure it completely covered the ears. "There. That should hide your ears from everyone."

"And what about this?" Sephiroth inquired, grabbing his squirming tail and showing it to him.

"Hm..." The cadet hummed to himself as he tapped his chin. "I was thinking we might be able to hide it in one of your pant legs, but those pants you wear are too tight to fit it in along with your leg. Ah!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers as he came up with an idea. "You could keep your tail up and keep it hidden inside your trenchcoat."

The silver-haired man sighed as he released his tail. "Fine. This whole thing is causing me a lot of trouble now." He grumbled more to himself than to Cloud.

Cloud gently grabbed Sephiroth's tail and slowly stroked the fur between his thumb and forefinger. "Well, I know a way to make this seem like it's not so much trouble afterall." He said teasingly with a suggestive smirk.

The older man instinctively purred in response to his teasing. "Oh? And what is this wondrous plan of yours?" He asked with mock innocence to his plan evident in his tone.

The blonde draped the tail around his own neck and hugged Sephiroth's neck. "Well, it's something I've been wanting to try ever since I saw it, but I've been too... distracted to try it out." He mumbled softly as he tucked his head under the other man's chin, lightly dragging his fingers down the neck his nose was pressed against.

"Oh for Gaia's sake, Cloud, just spit it out already." He said in a drawn-out, soft moan due to the teasing stimulation to his neck.

"Okay, wanna go have sex in the hot tub?" The cadet obeyed, head moving up to lock eager eyes with the other pair of shocked emerald ones as he blurted out the blunt request.

Sephiroth merely stared at him for a few moments, stunned into silence by his lover's bluntness. After he regained his composure, he barked out a short, but rich laugh. "I really need to stop brushing off on you. It could give me some competition in bed if this keeps up." He told him playfully as he picked him up and headed to the next room.

The silver-haired man set his little lover down on the side of the tub before beginning to fill it up. "Now that I think of it, I can't remember the last time I used this. Guess I've been too wrapped up in my work to use it lately." He muttered more to himself than to Cloud as he went back to the bathroom. After a few moments, he returned with a jug full of a pink, creamy-looking liquid. He unscrewed the cap on it and inhaled the scent of the liquid deeply, letting out a content sigh at the sweet smell.

"What's that, Seph?" Cloud asked while looking at the bottle to try to find a label on it.

"Bubble bath. I've always had a soft spot for the stuff for some odd reason." The older man explained as he poured a liberal dose of the fluid into the tub near the spout that was still pouring water, simultaneously beginning to fill the water with bubbles and the room with the scent of flowers.

"You also seem to have a soft spot for scented things." The blonde muttered, covering his nose with a hand due to the strong scent assaulting his nose.

Sephiroth chuckled in response as he started to strip Cloud of his clothing. "I have extravagant tastes in certain areas, hygiene products included. Believe me, Genesis is far worse when it comes to that." He rolled his eyes. "He'll splurge his gil on any fancy clothes or furniture he sees, especially if it's in a shade of red, and I'm not going to even mention how he acts when he sees something to do with Loveless. Though," He shrugged with a sigh. "It's not as though we SOLDIERs have much to spend it on."

The cadet wrapped his arms around the silver-haired man's neck once he had gotten his shirt off. "That just means you have more to spend on me." He said teasingly.

The larger man playfully poked at his cheek. "If you're lucky, you teasing little sneak." After he had removed all of the clothing, he hoisted Cloud up by the waist and headed towards the hot tub. He turned the handle on the side to stop the water flow before sinking into the hot, bubble-filled water, placing Cloud on his lap after he had settled on a ledge running along the inside of the tub under the water. After he made himself comfy, he turned a knob on the side of the tub, turning on the water jets that massaged his lower body and swirled the bubbles around in the new current. He let out a soft groan at the scalding water pounding into his muscles before he began gently rolling the other man's nipples between his index fingers and thumbs as he tried to keep his furry tail out of the water as much as possible. "Now then," He muttered, nuzzling into the side of his lover's neck. "Kittyroth wants his morning treat."

Cloud giggled while squirming as the nuzzling turned to nipping, reaching his hands back behind his head to tangle in the silver locks and play with his fuzzy ears. "Okay, I'll give my little kitty his favorite treat."

Sephiroth smirked against his luscious neck. "Good, because this kitten has claws and isn't afraid to use them to get what he wants." He purred into his ear as he ran his hands down his now gently trembling sides, lightly ghosting over them with his fingernails, feeling his developing muscles shivering under his touch.

"Oh? And does my kitty have fangs too?" The blonde asked teasingly, playfully tugging on the cat ears as he said it. He let out a sharp yelp of surprise as Sephiroth sunk his teeth into his neck as his answer, causing a jolt of pain and pleasure to spread through his body at the same time. The pain completely vanished and he let out a low moan as his lover began to suck and lick at the bite.

The general continued lapping at the wound until the blood stopped flowing from it before he moved his head back up to nip at his earlobe. "Mmm..." He hummed into his ear. "Kitten likes his morning snack."

Cloud grinned before turning around in his lap so he could face him, wrapping his legs around his thin waist to stay in place. "If my kitty likes his snack so much, then wait until you get to the main course."

The older man gave him a predatory smirk as his hands trailed lower down the smaller body sitting in his lap. He firmly gripped his plump globes of baby-soft flesh and gently pried them apart a bit. "Now that you say that," He murmured softly, sliding his rigid length back and forth against his little blonde's tight entrance. "Kitten doesn't want to wait for the main course."

That was the only warning the petite cadet received before the other man thrusted completely into him with a powerful snap of his hips, gripping his hips and jerking them back to meet him at the same time. A loud cry ripped from his throat and the unexpected, barely lubricated by the water, entry. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sephiroth's neck and burrowed his neck into his chest as he continued delivering mighty thrusts into his body, barely noticing out of the corner of his eyes how some water sloshed out of the tub with every thrust the silver-haired man made.

"Still not used to me, huh Cloud?" Sephiroth said teasingly after he finally noticed his lover seemed to be in pain, stopping to let him adjust to him and lightly nuzzling into his golden spiky hair as he waited.

"It's not my fault you're too damn big for me." Cloud grumbled into his firm chest muscles in return, practically pouting at his teasing. "It also doesn't help that you're so eager."

"Well, it's not my fault that you're so damn pretty. I've already had to restrain myself several times from just plunging my aching cock straight into you, the first time we met included." The silver-haired man whispered huskily into the other man's ear, smirking as a deep red blush covered the blonde's cheeks. "Ah, so you like it when I talk dirty to you, hm?" He mumbled before his tongue lashed out to lick at his earlobe playfully.

The blonde blushed deeper as he shyly muttered an affirmative into his chest, burying his face deeper to try to muffle it enough so the other man wouldn't be able to hear it.

The general let out a deep chuckle at his lover's futile attempt to hide his answer. "I have very sensitive ears, Cloud. I would have thought you knew that by now." He sighed and shook his head at the little cadet nodding to show that he did know. "Then why are you even trying to hide your answer from me?"

"Just shut up and fuck me." Cloud mumbled softly into his muscles, stubbornly avoiding the question.

Sephiroth glanced down at his face skeptically, still not sure whether he was truly ready for him or not, so he decided to himself to distract him in his own way. He spun himself in a quarter-circle so one of the pulsing jets of water hit both of their lower bodies at the same time. A smirk spread across his face when he heard the surprised gasp escape the teen's mouth as the hot water massaged his erect member, his smug expression only widening when the gasps turned into soft moans from the constant stimulation. Seeing that his lover was occupied by the pleasure at the moment, he went back to thrusting deep within him, trying to reach that one spot within him that reduced him to putty in his hands.

The soft moans coming from the younger man's throat suddenly amplified in volume and increased in length as soon as the other man rammed into his prostate. "Oh Gaia, Seph!" The blonde exclaimed at the top of his lungs, legs shaking slightly from the sparks of pleasure that jolted through his body every time he hit that spot even as they stayed wrapped tightly around his waist.

"So you like that, little cadet?" The general mumbled into his ear, slowing his pace so he could duck his head down to where the other man's was. He let out a soft chuckle as Cloud shakily nodded a bit before he stopped completely within him, the head of his length just barely touching his prostate. "Then you're going to have to beg for more." He smirked down at the blonde as he raised his head to give him a shocked look.

"Y-you can't be serious, Seph! Afterall, I was the one who suggested this, so it should be done under my rules." The tiny cadet pleaded with his lover, pulling out puppy eyes and a pouty face to try to add leverage to his argument.

"One, I'm around Zack all the time, so that little kicked puppy look won't work on me." Sephiroth explained with a slightly cross look on his face from his lover's resemblance to the puppy before the annoyed look turned to cruel amusement. "Two, you should know by now that I'm always dead serious. Three, it isn't wise to try to reason with me when I'm horny and already buried inside you." His eyelids drooped down halfway in pleasure before he demanded in a lustful voice, "Now beg for it, my naughty little cadet."

Cloud frowned up at him and stuck out his tongue in a stubborn, childish gesture. After giving him the defiant look, he tried to achieve his own gratification by lifting and lowering his hips on the rock-hard member still lodged within himself, but his plan was thwarted before he could raise them even by a fraction of an inch by the iron grip Sephiroth suddenly clutched his hips with, effectively keeping him right where he was. He squirmed in the unyielding grip for a few moments before abandoning his efforts, clearly not getting anywhere. He stayed still for a short while, thinking of his options other than begging for his lover to continue his pleasurable assault on his body. Making up his mind, he reached a hand down to his own groin, ready to stimulate himself to orgasm. He let out a sharp gasp as he felt something wrap tightly around the base of his length before he could get his hand down to it. He looked down and saw that Sephiroth had wrapped his tail around his member to prevent his release using the middle of his tail so he could tease the sensitive head with the tip.

"Ah ah ah." The silver-haired man chided with a frown on his face. "We can't let you have the release you so crave without you begging for it, now can we?" His hands tightened slightly on his hips, though he made sure not to apply too much force. "Now if you would simply beg, we could get to the really fun part."

"L-let me go!" The blonde snapped at him, stuttering from the constant pleasure being applied to him rather than fear. "What the hell am I doing?" He thought to himself, suddenly realizing how stupid his actions so far have been, but still wanting to continue them anyway, just to see his lover with that rare look of frustration on his face.

"Hm, seems you're turning out more like me than I thought." The general noted to himself as a cross look came over his features. I will not let you go, not until you do what I am asking you to. I will give you one more chance to willingly give up and plead for me to continue. If you refuse, I will have to resort to... more drastic measures." He purred out menacingly.

"Do your worst!" Cloud yelled back, eager and slightly frightful of the measures his lover promised.

"Oh, Cloud, even in this setting, you, as well as everyone else, should know better than to say that to me." Sephiroth hissed into his ear before beginning the onslaught. His tail, which had been content to simply squeeze back his release as the tip rested on the head of Cloud's member, started to roughly brush against and massage the tender pole of flesh it was wrapped around. At the same time, one of his hands released its grip on the blonde's hips so it could ghost along the contours of the younger man's body, teasingly tracing along his muscles and veins. "Give up yet, little cadet?" He mumbled huskily into his ear as his fingers lightly pressed into his abdominal muscles.

Said cadet let out a long moan as his eyes squeezed shut tightly from the pleasure. He began to pant as he could feel every strand of fur that stimulated his already hard member, every light touch that the exploring fingers bestowed upon him, every shift of the other man's muscles as his tail moved or as he adjusted his grip on his hip. Even the taunting, deep baritone of Sephiroth's voice sent electric tingles racing through his body. "You wish..." He managed to whisper through the buildup of pleasure that was starting to turn painful due to its intensity.

"Hmph. Then more pleasurable torment shall befall you." The silver-haired man murmured before he licked along the outer shell of his ear. Once he reached the end, his mouth trailed down his body, leaving a trail of saliva across the creamy skin. He lightly traced along a vein he could feel pulsing in his chest due to his heightened senses, pushing back the carnal urge to bite down on it. He eventually reached the water's surface and let out a soft growl as it prevented him from licking any lower on the blonde's body. Without releasing or leaving the other man, he sat up on the edge of the hot tub, pulling Cloud up with him, not caring that they both caused water to drip to the floor from their bodies. Pleased once again, he continued lowering his tongue, stopping momentarily to dip into his navel and swirl around playfully. He smirked at the soft moan that he coaxed out of his lover at that and kept lowering his tongue, glancing up to look at the shocked, half-lidded eyes of the other man. "Will you beg now?" He asked, warm breath hitting the bound length.

"N-never!" Cloud faltered in his speech, disobeying now only to see what his oh-so talented lover would do to him next as 'punishment'.

Sephiroth smirked at his stubbornness and disobedience. "Such a defiant little boy deserves to be punished severely for not obeying orders, don't you think, Cloud?" Not giving him time to answer, he lightly licked at the head of the tormented member, his tail moving down to massage other parts of it. He continued licking it, moving his tail and mouth occasionally to different areas, though never completely engulfing it into his mouth, enjoying watching Cloud's expression get more and more pained by the second.

The cadet tangled his fingers tightly into the silver silken locks below him as heat coiled painfully in his gut. He whimpered loudly at receiving denial of his orgasm as his eyes clenched shut tightly, trying to keep his mind off of the painful pleasure and failing. "Ah...Seph..." He moaned softly as he lightly tugged on the hair threaded through his fingers.

The silver-haired man raised his head eagerly, ready to hear sweet, pleading words spill from the younger man's luscious lips. "Is my little lover ready to give in?" He asked with a wicked smirk.

Cloud was about to yell another defiant refusal at him, but one last lick from that wonderful, addicting tongue sent his mind spiraling off the edge. "P-please Seph..."

"Please what?" The older man hissed, running his thumb down his rock-hard length, rubbing the tip in small circles when he reached it.

The blonde's words were drowned in a strangled moan from the soft flesh of his lover sliding along his saliva-coated member. "P-p-please f-fuck me again. I w-want to feel your huuuge cock deep within me." He managed to answer in a desperate whimper.

Pleased at finally receiving what he wanted, Sephiroth smirked again before he placed his hand back on Cloud's free hip and rammed back into him quickly, moving his tail back behind himself at the same time.

It didn't take long for Cloud to reach his peak with Sephiroth slamming his hips into his at a breakneck pace and he cried out his name as loud as his strained throat would allow him to as he sprayed his hot seed across both of their chests. He flopped back into the silver-haired man's tight grip on him as though he had lost all the bones in his body, grinning widely at finally getting his release.

The older man moaned loudly and released into his little blonde not long after that and he stayed like that for a few moments, simply hugging Cloud close to himself. He eventually slipped back into the hot tub and began cleaning both of them off. "See? Was obeying me really that hard, Cloud?" He chuckled lightly as the other man mumbled something that sounded like 'shut up' before continuing to rid their skin of the evidence of their lovemaking. Once he deemed them proper for going outside, he turned off the hot tub and cradled Cloud as he stood up and carefully made his way over to the towel cabinet. He grabbed a light blue one with chocobos in the cloth that he had bought specially for his little chocobo cadet and wrapped it around him before he set him down and took one of his own midnight-colored fluffy ones to dry himself off with, placing a spare one down on the floor to soak up the spilled water. When he got all the water droplets off of his skin, he wrapped the towel around his waist, went into the main bathroom, grabbed a fire materia from the drawer, and dried off his hair and fur with the flames it generated. "Well, Cloud," he began to the blonde who had followed him into the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist in a similar fashion, "are you ready to greet our guest?"

The blonde nodded slowly, threading his arms around one of Sephiroth's thin, yet muscular ones and leaning his head against it sleepily. "Yeah, let's go see how Zack's doing." He mumbled softly into his skin, nuzzling into it gently as he allowed himself to be led back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Zack jerked up from his position on the bed to sit up when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked at the lethargic-looking Cloud with concern before he noticed the satisfied expressions on both of the men's faces and their current state of dress, seemingly not being phased by Sephiroth's appearance. "Sheesh, from the noises I was hearing, I thought you two were killing each other in there. Was about to go check to see if little Cloudy here was still alive."<p>

"I told you that you're loud during sex." The silver-haired man mumbled into the blonde's ear, the youngest man's face now beet-red as he attempted to hide it in Sephiroth's muscles. "As for you," He raised his eyes to meet Zack's bright blue ones. "How could you even think that I was harming my adorable little cadet in there?" He asked softly, an undertone of anger seething right beneath his words.

"Ah...well...uh..." The dark-haired man stammered, getting fearful under the full force of Sephiroth's famous death glare. Thinking quick on his feet, he decided to try a plan just insane enough that under the circumstances, it might actually work. "Hey Seph, follow the laser!" He hurriedly pulled out a laser pointed from his pocket and aimed it at the wall beside the dangerous man.

"Zackary Fair, what on Gaia are you-" The general's rant which he had composed in his mind flew right out the window as he looked to the side to find his eyes irresistibly drawn to the red dot bobbing up and down on the wall. Not thinking twice about it, he abandoned Cloud to attempt to catch the dot in his hands, chasing after it whenever Zack pointed it in a different direction with his ears pinned back against his head and tail waving in the air.

Cloud rushed over to his friend and tried to force him to turn off the laser pointer. "Come on, Zack, that's mean. Besides, shouldn't you be at work now?" He asked, trying to get his short attention span to fix on something other than tormenting his lover.

Zack's mouth suddenly opened to form a perfect 'O' shape as he glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Oh shit Cloud! Thanks for reminding me! Aw, Angeal's gonna have my head!" He yelled out to the room along with several other choice curses as he hurried to leave, dropping the laser pointer on the bed in his haste.

Sephiroth shook his head to get the vision of the red dot bobbing and bouncing along out of his brain and went over to Cloud, who was now sinking tiredly into the bed. "Thanks for helping me out of that." He said as he nuzzled into the unruly, golden locks beneath him, chuckling at the mumbled response that even his enhanced hearing couldn't pick up. "You just get some rest and I'll have a little surprise ready for you when I return, okay?"

Cloud could find the only thing he was able to do in his tired state was nod and obey him, smiling to himself as the last thing he saw before his eyes closed completely was Sephiroth placing a light kiss upon his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here you guys are. I promised a surprise for little Cloudy here, but I never mentioned what it is, though I suspect it'll be just as surprising to you all as it is to him. ;)

* * *

><p>Cloud awoke a few hours later to find, that for the second time, he could no longer see anything. He smiled as much as he could around the velvety piece of fabric placed in his mouth that was tied around his head, figuring Sephiroth had planned the surprise he spoke of for his sadistic pleasure just as much as he had for his own. Attempting to move his hands and feet, he found that they had been bound, just as he had expected, though his brow furrowed in confusion as he noticed they were encircled with rough rope that dug into his delicate skin rather than the fuzzy handcuffs the silver-haired man had used with him before. Also unlike before, the ropes did not seem tied to the bedposts, so he managed to wiggle himself into a sitting position, if only to relieve the pressure his body weight placed on his hands that had been bound together behind his back. He did notice that he was just as naked as he had been the last time, shaking his head to himself at Sephiroth's patience that could not even last long enough to remove his clothing in the heat of the moment.<p>

His head turned towards the direction the door was when he heard it open and close, hearing a soft click afterwards to signify that it was locked. He smiled under the gag as he could hear the heavy, booted footfalls that traveled across the floor straight towards him, breathing in the deep, intoxicating scent of his lover's leather outfit as he drew near. He purred softly as he felt the leather-clad fingers pushing gently against his bare chest, silently ordering him to lay back down, which he eagerly obeyed. He then felt the hand lazily trace along his chest, not following any particular pattern as it drifted from muscle to muscle. After it seemed content with the feel of his body, it moved upwards while still keeping contact with the skin beneath it. It gently cupped his chin and caressed it lightly, gently pressing the fingertips into the soft flesh on the underside of his chin. It then followed his jaw line to the back of his head, where it untied the fabric muffling his mouth and let it fall to the bed, itself dropping down to a side of his body as the other hand joined it in pressing the owner's body weight against the bed. Before both hands had been placed on the bed, he could hear a sound like fabric rustling almost silently and wondered to himself what it could be. He could feel leather-clad legs nestling themselves between his own as the man above him leaned down closer to him, clearly leaning down for a kiss. He raised himself up to meet him halfway, eager to taste the addicting flavor of his silver-haired lover. He frowned against the lips and tongue that immediately invaded his mouth as Sephiroth seemed to taste different than he normally did. Instead of the clean taste that he could only describe as being like Sephiroth, he tasted sweetness, saltiness, and above all, the flavor of apples among his lover's saliva. He quickly pulled away from the plundering tongue and turned his head from side to side to attempt to dislodge the blindfold. "S-Seph, w-why do you taste weird?" He stammered lightly. He felt those searching fingers reach back up to his head and untie the blindfold. The sight that greeted him made him freeze completely and his blood run cold.

"Boo." Genesis Rhapsodos said softly to the now-terrified little blonde he had trapped on his bed.

"G-G-Genesis..." Cloud stuttered at him, barely able to remember his name due to the fear smothering his mind as he buried himself as deep into the crimson pillows and sheets as he could get. He tried to keep his mind off why the canopy of the same shade was drawn around the bed, obscuring both of them from the outside world, no doubt the sound he heard earlier.

"You remember my name. I'm flattered." The redhead purred softly as he caressed the other man's cheek.

The cadet immediately flinched away from the unwanted contact. "Why are you doing this and where's Sephiroth?" He yelled up at him, gaining courage in the thought of what his lover would do to the other man when he figured out what had happened.

"Let's start with the one that has the shortest answer first." The older man said as he teasingly poked his nose. "The ice prince that you seem to love so much is still preoccupied with work, so he'll never get back to his home, then figure out I was the one who took you in time to save you." His tone suddenly changed from gloating to a soft, almost hurt tone, steadily decreasing in volume until Cloud had to strain to hear the last of the next sentence. "As for why, well, has he told you anything of his life before he met you?"

Cloud shook his head, slightly confused and scared about the redhead's sudden change in mood, but eagerly wanting to hear more about Sephiroth at the same time.

"Well, as you probably well know, you are not Sephiroth's first lover." Genesis explained, his suspicions of Cloud's knowledge being confirmed as a deep blush spread across his cheeks, no doubt imagining the depraved sexual acts he has already performed with the silver-haired man. "I do not know whether I was his first or not, but I was the one he had before you came along and captured his heart." He muttered softly with a bitter tone to his voice.

"Wait... so you mean he gave you up for me?" The blonde asked softly in awe, unable to believe that Sephiroth would give up this beautiful, if temperamental, person for a lowly trooper of his stature.

The redhead pondered over the younger man's quiet words. He had briefly considered that maybe Sephiroth had indeed forsaken him for this scrawny little teenager below him, but had never seriously thought it was the case... until now that is. His eyebrows suddenly snapped together in anger as he bared his teeth in a feral snarl. "That's precisely what happened!" He decided in the spur of the moment, roaring down at the now-cowering blonde. "He left me just so he could screw a young little thing like you! Hell, you were probably seeing him even before I saw you in his home! You two were just plotting the right time to crush my heart!" He accused, bunching the sheets up in his hands to prevent himself from seriously maiming or killing the terrified man beneath him. Afterall, his plan would be ruined if he were to die.

Cloud flinched at how sudden his captor had gotten angry and tried to squirm as far away from him as he could. "I-I swear I didn't do this to hurt you!" He pleaded up at him desperately, trembling at how mad the other man must be to get to that conclusion.

The older man merely snorted at the blonde trying to plead some sense into him. "You're nothing but a little liar." He began peeling off his leather outfit, starting by sliding off his gloves, as his voice turned to a quiet, menacing tone. "And do you know what I do to liars who steal my beloved boyfriend?"

The cadet simply shook his head as he attempted to escape from beneath him by rolling his body to either side, unfortunately, Genesis had moved his legs without him noticing so his knees were on either side of his hips, pinning him to the spot.

The redhead threw his trenchcoat off to a side before leaning down towards the smaller man's ear and whispering down into it. "I make it so that they can never enjoy their favorite part of my dearest one ever again." He hissed quietly, working on getting his pants off now.

After hearing this, Cloud doubled his efforts to get free, thrashing around violently to hopefully dislodge the redhead or loosen the ropes even slightly. Despite the man above him being easy on the eye with a body like a smaller, less muscled Sephiroth, he was not too keen on allowing him to plunder his body that he reserved only for the silver-haired man.

Genesis growled softly as he held him down with a hand on his shoulder. "Stop trying to fight it and just accept your punishment. You deserve every ounce that I'm going to give you." He snapped at him as he threw his pants in the same general direction that he did his trenchcoat. The hand that wasn't busy in holding the blonde down traveled down his body to his groin, where he experimentally rubbed at his entrance. "Ooo," He cooed softly in approval. "You're still tight even after Sephiroth's been pounding away into you all this time. And here I was thinking that you would be so loose that I would just slip out every time I pulled back." He shrugged to himself. "Oh well, more pleasure for me. Now then, enough chatter. Let us get to your punishment while we're still able to." He draped his body over the man beneath him, shifting himself for better penetration.

The blonde clenched his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to see as well as feel the rape that was about to take place. He could feel the tip of the member being placed against his entrance, then was removed as Genesis pulled his hips back, ready to thrust hard into the waiting warmth. He ground his teeth together as he waited for the searing pain of his entry, but it never came. Instead, he heard a sudden loud slam from somewhere nearby as well as a furious voice screaming "I know you have something to do with this Genesis, so come out here, you bastard!"

"Shit!" Genesis cursed as he hurriedly scrambled off the blonde and rushed to get a bright red robe to cover himself. "How the hell did he find out? He should still be at work!" He trailed off in his panicked conversation with himself, now having completely forgotten about Cloud as he paced back and forth in front of the bed, clearly not having a plan in case this happened. A sudden, hard knocking at his bedroom door made him snap his head up to look at it and he hurried to answer it before the powerful knocks made it fall off its hinges. "Ah, good day, Sephiroth." He said as calmly as he could through the small amount of space he had opened the door, just allowing his face to be seen as he blocked the room's contents from the furious silver-haired man.

"Cut the crap, you ass." Sephiroth replied bluntly, tightly clenching the hilt of his unsheathed Masamune as his lips were curled up into a snarl. "I know you have something to do with Cloud's disappearance, so talk. Now." He snapped at him in a commanding tone.

The redhead pulled out his best baffled expression as he warily kept an eye on the long sword. "Why Sephiroth, I have no idea what you're talking abou-"

"Sephiroth, is that you?" Cloud called from inside the room, causing Genesis to flounder about mid-sentence, terrified of how the silver-haired man would react.

The general easily forced the door open the rest of the way, shoving Genesis out of the way at the same time as he rushed to see how his lover was doing. A deep growl emanated from his chest as he saw the ropes binding him and his lack of clothing, putting two and two together from his ex-lover's lack of proper clothing. He drew the curtain around the bed back and pulled Cloud closer while he gently nuzzled him as he carefully cut his bindings with his sword, leaning down to lick at the angry red marks the ropes had burned into his skin. "Are you alright, Cloud?" He asked as he looked up at his face, genuine worry and concern etched into his features.

"Y-yeah. He just kissed me is all." The blonde muttered softly, not wanting to anger the already riled-up general even more by telling him what he had interrupted. He glanced back up to make sure it had not made him even madder before his eyes widened and he gasped. "Behind you!"

The silver-haired man expertly and easily blocked the blow from the rapier the redhead now wielded, pushing it away after he stopped it. "Genesis, are you angry with me?" He asked in a surprisingly calm tone under the circumstances.

"Of course I am, you smug son of a bitch!" He snapped in response, the hand holding his sword starting to tremble slightly, though he continued slashing at him, each attack being blocked. "You dumped me for that pathetic little thing right there!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Cloud.

Sephiroth merely stared at him for a few moments before he burst out laughing. "Oh Genesis, I've already explained my reasons for breaking up with you several times and I'm sure Angeal has too." He sat down on the bed and patted next to him. "Come here, you clingy little thing, and I'll explain it to you one more time."

Genesis gnawed on his bottom lip for a short while before finally dropping his sword and plopping down next to Sephiroth, never able to resist his presence. He wrapped his arms around the other man tightly and breathed in the silver-haired man's clean scent mixing and intertwining with the stench of leather and the flower-scented shampoo he wore. "Mmm... I've forgotten how much I missed you."

The general lightly pushed him away with a hand on his forehead and an annoyed expression on his face. "Did you not just hear me? We are discussing why we broke up, not acting like lovers who haven't seen each other in years. In fact, that brings me to my first reason, you're just too clingy. For Gaia's sake, look at me, I can handle myself perfectly well if I get attacked and you coddle me as though I was an infant." He noticed Genesis was about to interrupt and placed a finger on his lips. "Ah ah ah. I'm not nearly done yet. You are so selfish that it has been ingrained into your body, shown when you always hog the sheets at night. You never shut up about that infernal Loveless, whether it be the play or poem. You are so horrible at cooking that I have to do it lest you set the kitchen on fire. And then there's the fact that you get very emotional and when you get very emotional, you become irrational. For Gaia's sake, you kidnapped my current lover and was going to rape him due to a mere misunderstanding had I not stepped in!"

The redhead buried his face into the firm chest that he hadn't touched in oh so long. "Well, I guess I'm a bit of a jerk." He snapped his head up to look directly into Sephiroth's eyes. "But if I'm a jerk, then so are you! You always insist on being on top in bed, you have the emotions of a block of ice even with me, and you always make me go through your sadistic fetishes without even once trying one of mine!" He yelled, poking him in the chest with every point he made.

"Well maybe if your fetishes didn't involve dressing me up in the most lacy, frilly, girly crap you can find at whatever perverted store you shop at, I would actually bother to try them sometime!" Sephiroth screamed back at him, prodding him in the forehead in return.

Genesis drew back from the taller man and made to pounce on him despite certainly not being able to win the brawl that would ensue, but found that a certain blonde cadet had wedged himself in his way.

At first, Cloud had been amused by the childish squabbling of the two men in front of him, but then sprung between the two of them when he realized that the argument would most likely eventually lead to a fight if not stopped. "Both of you, stop it!" He exclaimed, holding a hand up in front of each man's face. "Sephiroth, you called Genesis your friend before despite him being a jerk. Genesis, if you would just accept that Seph chose someone else and stop being jealous over it, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you being his friend too."

Both of the men stopped fighting and blinked in confusion at the teen in the middle of them before raising their heads to look at each other over the blonde spikes of hair. Sephiroth was the first to act after that, dropping Masamune to the ground. "Perhaps this little chocobo is right and we should reconcile our differences." The silver-haired man said thoughtfully, though Cloud could swear he saw the evil glint deep in his eyes that signified he had a wicked plan to try out. "Of course, our conversation should by held in private. Afterall, Cloud is an innocent party here, he has nothing to do with this mess."

Genesis watched him carefully, looking for any signs that said as soon as he had him alone, he would throttle him. Surprisingly, he could not find any other than that odd, yet all too familiar gleam in his emerald eyes that he got right before surprise sex, normally involving one or another of his twisted fetishes. Shrugging in shoulders in a 'Oh, what the hell' type way, he nodded in agreement, blushing immediately after when Sephiroth grabbed his hand and lead him into the bathroom to discuss their matters privately, leaving Cloud behind to lay back down awkwardly on the bed and wait for their return.

Cloud's head snapped back up from where he had been boring holes in the floor with his eyes as he heard the two other men open the door a few minutes later, gulping softly as he saw that they both had wicked smirks plastered across their faces. "So... um, did you two make up?" He asked nervously as he tried to keep his eyes on both of them while they each moved to a separate side of the bed.

"Of course we did." Sephiroth answered, crawling onto the bed towards Cloud.

"Well, verbally anyway." Genesis added, mimicking Sephiroth's movements. "Afterall, the best part of making up is not the conversation itself."

"It's the make up sex." The silver-haired man finished for him, leaning over the blonde to eagerly lock lips with his near equal.

The cadet widened his eyes at the two men going at it above him, their tongues dancing and intertwining with each other in a struggle of power as they tangled their fingers in each others' hair. His body surprised himself as it unconsciously reacted to the erotic scene happening just inches from him, making him blush deeply in embarrassment. Not wanting to interrupt the two men, he tried his best to keep quiet, but his own body betrayed him when he let out a soft whimper due to his growing need.

The redhead pulled away from the kiss first as he heard the sound coming from the man below them and glanced down at him, immediately noticing the boy's reaction to their kiss. "Well, well, well. It seems as though your little plaything no longer wants to be an innocent party here, Sephiroth." He told the general, placing a hand against the underside of Cloud's half-erect member and lifting it up for emphasis.

"There's certainly room for one more here. That is," Sephiroth raised his head to look up at Cloud's shy expression. "if you don't mind, of course."

The blonde blushed even deeper at the offer. "Y-you really mean it?" He asked timidly, glancing nervously at Genesis.

The silver-haired man nodded in confirmation. "And I promise that Genesis won't hurt you." He vowed, lightly running a hand through his soft golden spikes of hair. "Well," He lowered his head down to his ear. "not unless you want him to." He whispered huskily, winking teasingly down at him.

Cloud shivered lightly at the thought, both out of pleasure and fear. "Not at this point, maybe later though." He mumbled softly in reply.

The general nodded in understanding. "Just pleasure for this time then." He told Genesis, who nodded in agreement.

The redhead moved downwards and began giving the smaller man an expert foot massage, trying to make him connect his touch to pleasure instead of pain. "Hey, sorry about earlier, Cloud, was it?" He paused as he waited for Cloud's answer, which was a quick nod. "I guess I just haven't been in my right mind since the break up. All this stress from that and Shinra still snapping at me after I... ah... coincidentally happened to destroy a VR room after we broke up was really altering my thoughts. I've talked it over with Sephiroth and he said that as long as it's okay with you, I can join you two." He turned his head up to look at Cloud's expression as he pulled out his best abandoned puppy look, eyes wide and shimmering with crocodile tears with a pout drooping his lips. "How does that sound?"

Cloud laughed at Sephiroth who rolled his eyes and shook his head, murmuring 'Always in love with drama.' "I guess that's alright." He said, already convinced that the redhead would no longer try to harm him. He then turned his head to look at Sephiroth. "How come you let him come back to you? I thought all those flaws of his that you said earlier turned you off."

The silver-haired man nodded. "True, but I already have to deal with a few of those things." He smiled softly at Cloud's shocked gasp. "Yes, you too hog the sheets at night, though you may be able to cook basic things, I believe I am still better at it than you are, and you are extremely emotional compared to me, though I suppose most people are. As for the Loveless problem, absolutely nothing will ever make Genesis stop quoting that infernal creation. No matter who you are to him, a lover, friend, even a random person standing next to him on the elevator, he will not spare you by not telling you every single detail of the text." He rolled his eyes again as Genesis smirked at the last part.

"If those are reasons why you broke up with Genesis, how come you never complained about my actions before now?" Cloud inquired, looking up at him with shock written on his face.

Another rare smile graced Sephiroth's lips as he answered. "I suppose you reminded me of someone I sorely missed without realizing it." He explained, directing a soft, happy look at Genesis.

The redhead blushed lightly again under his gaze and playfully pushed at his shoulder. "And you're criticizing me for having a flare for the dramatic. Look at yourself! You sound like someone in a sappy romance flick!"

The general tightly wrapped an arm around the redhead, pulling him over the blonde and crushing him against his firm chest muscles, using his other hand to grip his chin so he could tilt his head upwards to look at his face. "Then how about we follow through with this little romantic movie till the end?" He asked teasingly, chuckling softly when Genesis began stripping him of his trenchcoat and pants as his answer, untying the robe around him in return. "Ever needy and lustful, huh, Genesis?"

"Oh, don't act so smug in that department. More than half the time, you're the one who initiates sex." Genesis complained in a slightly whiny tone as he successfully managed to slip his trenchcoat off his arms, head leaning forward to eagerly flick his tongue over an exposed nipple, drawing a lustful moan from the larger man. A smirk spread across his lips as his tone shifted from whiny to teasing. "Hey Cloudy," He called over to the blonde, deciding that he instantly liked the nickname he made up on the spot. "Wanna help me do something I always used to do to Seph here?"

Cloud nodded his head immediately after he saw Sephiroth's annoyed face, the silver-haired man obviously knowing what he was talking about. He crawled over to the redhead and awaited orders as he thought of how he would repay Sephiroth for not allowing him to lead during their last time together.

The redhead motioned for Cloud to sit down on the opposite side of their 'victim'. "Okay, just follow my lead on your side." He ordered before going back to twining his tongue around Sephiroth's nipple, the man himself letting out a loud growl after Cloud joined in.

"Genesis..." The silver-haired man hissed softly, a warning tone clearly being able to be heard by even Cloud as he tangled a strong hand in each of their hair. "You know full well what this does to me."

Genesis winked up at him, lightly biting down on the nub of flesh at the same time, the blonde on the other side reluctantly following in suit after a couple seconds of hesitation. "Of course I do, and that's precisely why I'm doing this." Another, softer, growl was the only warning the redhead got before he found himself shoved face-first into the bed, barely able to catch a golden blur with his eyes that signified that Cloud had been thrown down in the same fashion.

"Then I suppose I should I should take the bait you are so carelessly dangling in front of me." Sephiroth mumbled huskily, biting deep into Genesis's shoulder afterwards, releasing an undignified yelp from the man beneath him. He drew away from the wound and licked at the red liquid pooling from it, purring softly at his bloodlust being satisfied. After he made sure the bite mark had stopped bleeding, he released his two lovers and moved both of them into a position that made both of their eyes widen.

"Um, you sure about this, Seph?" Genesis inquired, shivering lightly at the feel of Sephiroth's hands running along his back.

"Yeah, what if I can't handle this?" Cloud asked timidly.

"Oh, please. Cloud, I've been fucking you long enough now that you should be able to take this, so stop with your lame excuses, both of you." Sephiroth snapped back at both of them, taking his place behind Genesis's rear. "Besides," He started with a sinful purr. "This is what you get for teasing me." With that done, he suddenly snapped his hips forward, burying his massive member into Genesis in one thrust, forcing the redhead into Cloud who was at the bottom of the pile through sheer momentum.

Cloud let out a loud, deep moan as he was penetrated by someone other than Sephiroth for the first time. Though Genesis was smaller than Sephiroth, he was still definitely larger than any average man and the silver-haired man more than made up for not filling him with the frenzied pace he set for all of them, causing the sound of flesh smacking against flesh to reverberate around the room.

Genesis, meanwhile, cried out in pain due to not having had sex in a while then suddenly finding someone as big as Sephiroth inside him. His previous experience with the man when he was lust-driven helped him adjust to it quickly though. Even with his experience, he found himself unable to break Sephiroth's grip on his hips to thrust into Cloud at his own pace, having to make due with rubbing harshly against the blonde's body with every rough thrust Sephiroth made into him.

Finding the act still too slow for his lust-crazed mind, Sephiroth reached one of his hands down to the bottom of the pile, grabbing a tight hold of Cloud's erection and jerked it roughly, eliciting a sweet moan of pleasure from him.

Unable to stand the sweet torment of being pounded into from behind and the crushing grip on his rock-hard cock for long, the cadet soon released his hot seed onto the red sheets, arching his back as a deep moan reverberated from his throat. His inner muscles clamped down on Genesis's hard member, triggering his release into him with a moan of his own in the process, causing him to slump tiredly down onto him. He felt the redhead's body, slick from the sweat coating all three of them, slide against his a few more times before it stopped and he heard a deep snarl come from Sephiroth, no doubt having gained his orgasm as well.

The silver-haired man rested against the top of the pile for a few moments, panting lightly as he regained his wits. Once he had recovered, he slid out of Genesis, gently rolling him off to a side and crawling in between him and the blonde. He draped an arm over his lovers' shoulder, smiling warmly as they snuggled closer to him, resting their heads on his firm chest muscles. He watched like a mother hen over her offspring as they both sleepily closed their eyes, his own eyelids drooping sleepily. Before he fell asleep as well, he muttered drowsily, "It seems as though all three of us received a particularly special surprise today."

* * *

><p>Can we get a big ol' d'aww for the new little threesome here? Before you all ask for a sequel, I will be making a new fic that involves all three of them having their sexy little shenanigans, but I have no idea when I'll be getting around to it.<p> 


End file.
